Nouvelle vie, nouvelle fascination
by Forever-and-evertwilight
Summary: Nouvelle rencontre entre Bella et Edward... Sont-ils vraiment fais l'un pour l'autre... ?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue :**

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella. Je vis à Phoenix avec ma mère et son nouveau mari, Phil.

Quant à mon père, il habite à Vancouver, où nous l'avons quitté quand j'étais encore un bébé et je le revoie de temps à autre…

Jusque là, j'ai toujours été la fille qu'on ne remarque pas, qui est surtout très maladroite… Une fille sérieuse, qui faisait ses devoirs...

Je ne buvais pas, je ne fumais pas et je ne causais pas de problèmes… J'étais assez renfermée, je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis et mes seules échappatoires étaient la musique et la lecture…

Le jour de mes 17 ans, j'ai tout vécu, le meilleur comme le pire… Ma vie a radicalement changée mais… est-elle meilleure maintenant ?

Une nouvelle fascination…


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà pour une nouvelle fiction et voici le premier chapitre.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez. Bisous. Isa.**

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapitre 1 : Anniversaire et rencontre…**

Aujourd'hui était mon jour d'après ma mère, Renée. C'était le jour de mon anniversaire, et, d'après elle, je pouvais tout faire, je pouvais tout me permettre, toutes les extravagances possibles et inimaginables… Je venais de me réveiller et ma journée promettait d'être ennuyante à mourir…

Après un long moment d'hésitations, je m'extirpai avec difficultés de mon lit, essayant tant bien que mal de me stabiliser, et, une fois stabilisée, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et m'habiller.

Je me déshabillais rapidement et me glissais sous l'eau chaude. Je profitais de ce petit instant de tranquillité pour me relaxer car je n'aimais pas toutes les traditions des anniversaires, les grandes fêtes avec des ballons de toutes les couleurs, des strapontins, des banderoles, des clowns plus effrayants qu'amusants, le gros gâteau d'anniversaire et les bougies qu'il faut souffler en faisant un vœu… Ce n'était pas vraiment ma tasse de thé… J'étais plutôt du genre à oublier mon anniversaire facilement, ou, en tout cas, essayer de l'oublier…

Quand je fus lassée de ma douche, je sortis de celle-ci, me sécha et m'habilla d'un jean et d'un t-shirt blanc.

Après quoi, je descendis les escaliers pour me retrouver en bas, où étaient ma mère et Phil. Ma mère, fidèle à son poste le jour de mon anniversaire, se pressait pour faire un énorme gâteau, quant à Phil, il était face à la télévision, regardant un match de baseball. Je m'approchais de ma mère, qui elle, était toujours concentrée sur son gâteau, et pris un bol, du lait et des céréales pour mon petit déjeuner.

- Tu n'es pas obligée maman. – dis-je en regardant mon bol.

Elle se retourna, me regardant avec de grands yeux, et me dit :

- Bien sûr que si. C'est ton anniversaire, et, tu verras, ce sera le meilleur que tu n'as jamais eu.

- Maman…Je t'avais dis que les fêtes d'anniversaires ne sont pas ma tasse de thé.

- Oui mais chérie… On a dix-sept ans qu'une fois dans sa vie.

- Tu dis ça à chaque fois, mais je ne céderai pas cette fois. Je ne veux pas de grandes fêtes pour cette année, d'accord ?

- Mais chérie…

- Maman…Je ne souhaite pas toutes ces traditions. Je ne veux pas de tout ça.

Elle réfléchit pendant quelques secondes et me dit sur un ton résolu :

- Bon…

- Merci. Je vais faire quelques courses, tu veux quelque chose ?

- Euh… non rien ma chérie. – dit-elle en se consacrant à nouveau à son gâteau.

Je mis mon bol, vide, dans l'évier, et partis de la maison, en prenant au passage mon manteau en cuir noir. Je rentrai dans ma voiture, une golf argentée, et démarra à toute vitesse.

Je conduisis, plus vite que jamais, jusqu'à un magasin dans lequel on trouvait tout, lingerie, habits, produits pour le ménage, DVD, CD, etc. Je cherchais tous les produits dont j'avais besoin et quand j'eus fini, je traînais un peu partout pendant quelques heures.

Ce shopping fut terminé quand j'entendis mon ventre faire un énorme bruit. Ayant honte, je sortis rapidement du magasin, entra dans ma voiture et me mis à conduire jusqu'à un petit café-bar situé à quelques mètres du magasin. Quand j'entrai dans celui-ci, je vis plusieurs personnes installées mais une seule retint mon regard, un jeune homme d'environ mon âge, à la peau blanche comme de la craie, des yeux d'or liquide et des cheveux de couleur cuivre. Je mangeais rapidement, ne cessant pas de le regarder comme lui me regardait, et quand j'eus fini, je réglais l'addition et me dirigeais vers la première bibliothèque que je trouvais dans la ville.

Une fois dedans, je cherchais de nouveaux livres à lire, des romances, des livres fantastiques, des romans d'aventure… Je n'avais pas de genres préférés en particulier, même si j'aimais beaucoup les romances...

Je cherchais dans tous les coins, toutes les allées, et quand je trouvais mon bonheur, Les Hauts de Hurlevent de Emily Brontë, mon livre préféré, je remarquais qu'il était déjà six heure et demi du soir. Je sortis du magasin, en payant mes livres, et rentra rapidement chez moi.

Quand j'arrivais devant ma maison, aucune lumière n'était allumée, étrange…

Après avoir coupé le contact, je me décidais de rentrer à l'intérieur et me coucher directement. Mais ce fut différent, quand j'entrais à l'intérieur, j'allumais la lumière et aussitôt plein de monde sauta en l'air en disant en chœur :

- Bon anniversaire.

Ma mère se pressa contre moi et me dit à son tour :

- Alors ça te plaît ?

- Maman, tu m'as entendu tout à l'heure ? Je ne voulais pas de fête.

- Mais chérie, toutes les adolescentes disent ça.

- Maman, je ne voulais pas cette fête, je te l'avais dit.

- Oh, chérie, ne réagis pas comme ça.

- Et comment tu voulais que je réagisse ? Tu ne m'as même pas écouté. - dis-je en m'emportant.

Et sur ce mot, je partis, en furie, de la maison. Je pris ma voiture et roula pendant quelques temps pour me remettre les idées en place. Je ne voulais pas de cette fête, la moitié des invités m'étaient inconnus et ma mère m'avait déçue, elle ne me connaissait pas autant que je l'avais cru…

Je voulais m'arrêter dans un endroit assez calme et quand j'aperçus le café-bar de ce midi, je me garais directement sur le parking et rentra à l'intérieur de celui-ci.

Comme plus tôt, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes, et, bizarrement, il y avait toujours ce jeune homme d'une beauté incroyable, assis au bar, lisant un livre.

A mon tour, je tirais le tabouret et m'installais au bar, à quelques mètres de l'homme. Je commandais une boisson, et pris le livre que j'avais acheté plus tôt. Je ne me lassais pas de le lire, et je me replongeais automatiquement dedans après quelques phrases lues.

Je fus vite interrompu, par la voix d'un homme, me disant :

- Les Hauts de Hurlevent, vous aimez les classiques ?

Je relevais mon regard vers l'inconnu et fut étonnée de trouver le bel Adonis que j'avais pour voisin il y a quelques secondes encore. Je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues et lui répondis avec une voix tremblante :

- Euh, oui j'aime beaucoup cette histoire.

- Oh je vois. – dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Quoi ?

- Non rien… Euh… A propos, je m'appelle Edward, Edward Cullen. Je ne m'étais même pas présenté.

- Oh, moi c'est Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella.

- Ravi de te rencontrer Bella. Je… peux m'asseoir ?

- Euh… Oui, bien sûr.

Il tira la chaise juste à côté de moi et se mit assis, n'arrêtant pas de me regarder.

- Alors, tu as quel âge ? - dit-il après quelques minutes.

- J'ai dix-sept ans depuis… - dis-je en brandissant ma montre - dix heures et vingt minutes.

- Oh, je vois. Mauvais anniversaire ?

- Terrible…

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est une longue histoire…

- J'ai tout mon temps. - dit-il avec un petit sourire.

J'hésitais pendant quelques secondes et dis enfin :

- Eh bien… Ma mère… voulait vraiment me faire une fête comme à chaque anniversaire, et moi, je ne voulais pas. Je lui ai dit, et je croyais qu'elle m'avait compris, mais non, elle l'a quand même fait… Je n'aime pas vraiment les fêtes, être au centre de l'attention, avoir des cadeaux, un gâteau… Je n'aime pas toutes ces traditions ridicules…

- Ouais, je comprend. Ma sœur, Alice, est comme ta mère et même… plus extravagante je pense.

- Je ne crois pas que c'est possible. - dis-je avec un petit rire.

- Oh que si. Si tu voyais nos dressing… Ils sont plus remplis qu'un grand magasin. Je pense que tu ne dirais pas la même chose.

- Peut-être. Il faudrait que je vois ça pour en juger.

- Oui. Un jour peut-être…

Nous ne parlions plus pendant quelques minutes et je me décidai enfin à briser ce silence en disant :

- Et toi ? Parles-moi un peu de toi.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Eh bien… tes livres préférés, sachant que ce ne sont pas des romances…

- Je vois… Déjà, je tiens à préciser que ce livre - dit-il en montrant mon livre du doigt - je l'ai lu plusieurs fois. Et je n'ai pas de genres particuliers…

- D'accord.

Une serveuse vint nous voir, ou plutôt, voir Edward, et dit :

- Vous n'avez besoin de rien ?

- Euh, nan merci. - dit-il sans la regarder.

Elle insista plusieurs fois mais repartie quelques minutes plus tard, l'air déçu, alors que lui, ne cessait de me regarder dans les yeux. Il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder, ce qui me gênais énormément, puis, il dit :

- J'ai une idée pour apprendre à mieux se connaître…

- Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

- Eh bien, chacun posera une question à l'autre, chacun son tour, d'accord ?

- Je suis partante, et étant donné que j'ai posé une question, c'est à toi.

- C'est vrai. Alors… Quelle est ta chanson préférée ?

- Oh… Euh… Je n'en ai pas vraiment, mais, celle que j'écoute beaucoup en ce moment est Clair de Lune de…

- Debussy. - dit-il avec de grands yeux, en finissant ma phrase.

- Oui… Tu connais ?

- Oui… Je… C'est ma chanson préférée…

- Oh… Ma mère l'écoute beaucoup, et, je l'ai découvert grâce à elle.

Nous ne parlâmes pas pendant quelques minutes, nous fixant droit dans les yeux. Voyant qu'il ne se décidais pas à me parler, je dis :

- Bien, à moi… Euh… Tu habites ici ?

- Pour être honnête, non, j'habite à Forks mais je suis venu ici pour prendre l'air.

- Pourquoi ?

- Cela fait deux questions. - dit-il avec un petit sourire amusé.

- Oh, oui…

- A moi - il regarda au loin et me dit, toujours en souriant - tu es bonne au jeu de fléchette ?

- Euh… Pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

- Eh bien… Non, pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas très bonne.

- Tu veux y jouer ? - dit-il en me désignant du doigt le jeu de fléchettes, qui se trouvait sur le mur, près de l'entrée.

- Eh bien… Pourquoi pas, mais tu m'as posé deux questions alors je t'en poserais deux.

- Euhm… - dit-il en faisant semblant de réfléchir - D'accord. Mais d'abord viens.

Il me prit la main, ce qui me donna un léger frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale, puis la positionna sur le bas de mes reins, et me mena jusqu'au jeu. Nous prîmes les fléchettes et il commença à lancer, alors que moi, je me trouvais derrière lui.

- Première question : pourquoi est-tu venu ici pour prendre l'air ?

- Je… Je ne voulais pas rester avec ma famille… Ils sont tous avec quelqu'un et… cela me faisait penser à ma solitude…

- Oh… Désolé.

- Ne le sois pas.

Il lança ses trois fléchettes et me regarda, avec un grand sourire, en disant :

- A ton tour.

- D'accord…

Je lança ma première fléchette, qui atterrit au bas du mur…

- C'est ce qui m'amène à ma deuxième question : Comment cela fait-il que tu sois célibataire, tu es très beau, amusant, tu as l'air intelligent…

- Tu me trouves beau ?

A cet instant je manquais mon lancé et faillis viser sur un inconnu. Je lançais ma dernière, qui rejoignit la première, et dis en me retournant vers lui :

- Ne sois pas ridicule, je pense que la serveuse ne s'en est pas remise quand tu lui a parlé.

- Oh… Eh bien… Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'avais pas vraiment vu. - dit-il en reprenant les fléchettes qu'on avait lancé sur la cible et au sol, pour moi. - J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas très douée avec tes mains.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une impression.

Il vint vers moi, me mit une fléchette dans la main et la prit dans la sienne en se positionnant derrière moi.

- Je vais te montrer.

Il prit mon ventre de sa deuxième main et mena la fléchette près de mon visage.

- Tu dois la mettre près de ton œil, et quand tu la lances, tu poursuis le geste.

Il m'aida à la lancer et quand je vis où elle atterrit, je sautais de joie. Elle était en plein dedans, bien au milieu. Je n'arrêtais pas de sauter puis je le pris dans mes bras en le remerciant.

Nous nous lâchâmes après quelques secondes et nous continuâmes toutes la soirée à nous poser des questions et à jouer à différents jeux.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Voilà la fin du premier chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous me laisserez quelques Reviews...

Le prochain chapitre vient ce week-end. Bisous. Isa.


	3. Chapter 3

**En réponse à une Review : Oui Edward est un vampire, c'est juste qu'il arrive encore mieux à se maîtriser.**

**Deuxième chapitre. Merci d'être au rendez-vous.**

**Bisous. Isa**

**Chapitre 2 : Désastre.**

**Nous parlâmes toute la nuit, nous disant des choses à la fois personnelle et sans importance, et, malgré tout, je pouvais voir qu'il me cachait quelque chose, un lourd secret qu'il avait peur que je découvre… Malgré ma curiosité, je ne cherchais pas plus loin, ne voulant pas le brusquer. Après tout, nous ne nous connaissions que depuis quelques heures et je ne pouvais pas lui demander autant de choses aussi personnelles…**

**Quand je vis qu'il était trois heures du matin, je me décidai à le quitter, même si je ne le désirais pas, pour rejoindre ma mère. **

**- Je pense qu'il faudrait que j'y aille… - dis-je déçue.**

**- Oh… Eh bien… J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt.**

**- J'espère aussi. - dis-je avec un petit sourire**

**Je commençais à partir lentement, quand il courut jusqu'à moi, me prit doucement par le bras et me dit avec un petit sourire timide :**

**- Je pourrais peut-être avoir ton numéro, comme ça, quand je reviens, je t'appelle, et on pourra se voir… Enfin… Seulement si tu le veux bien sûr.**

**- Euh… Oui, bien sûr.**

**J'écrivis mon numéro au dos de la facture, le lui donna, lui fis une bise sur la joue, et parti au volant de ma voiture. J'ouvris la vitre de ma voiture, sortis la main et le saluais une dernière fois avant de partir loin de lui pour ne peut-être plus le revoir. **

**Je roulais pendant plusieurs minutes, passant les différentes intersections, les différents stop, mais, au dernier feu que je franchissais, je fus projetée par un camion, dont le conducteur avait l'air ivre, qui avait grillé son feu rouge.**

**Sur le coup, je ne pouvais plus bouger, je ne pouvais presque pas respirer et je pouvais même sentir l'odeur du sang couler le long de mon cou et de mon corps. Je pouvais sentir son odeur si particulière et extrêmement nauséabonde…**

**Après un long moment où j'entendis seulement mon cœur battre de plus en plus lentement, j'entendis enfin plusieurs bruits autour de moi, à la fois rassurants, comme les ambulances, au loin, et moins, comme les gémissements du conducteur du camion. **

**Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je vis Edward, accroupi, à quelques mètres de moi, l'air inquiet et torturé à la fois. Il me dit doucement :**

**- Je vais te sortir de là, tu ne vas pas mourir, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas mourir. - dit-il sur un ton décidé.**

**- Il… est… trop… tard. - dis-je à bout de souffle.**

**Il s'approcha peu à peu de moi, alors que moi, je m'endormais pour un long rêve, peut-être même sans fin.**

**Mon rêve n'était pas beau comme tous les autres, cela ne réunissait pas de merveilleux moments, de merveilleuses histoires de prince charmant. J'avais d'abord vu, un homme assez jeune, aux cheveux cuivrés, s'éloigner de moi. Ses yeux étaient rouges comme le sang et une goutte perlait sur le côté de sa bouche. Il me faisait peur…**

**Après quoi, ce rêve ne fut que souffrance, seulement la souffrance et rien d'autre… J'avais l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, de brûler tout doucement, comme si on me punissait de mes fautes, comme si je méritais cette douce souffrance, aussi lente et aussi horrible… J'avais l'impression que l'on brûler mes organes un à un, que chacun d'entre eux allait brûler jusqu'à la fin… Je sentais mon cœur accéléré puis ralentir pour enfin s'arrêter dans un long silence… A ce moment là, la douleur m'emporta et je m'endormis…**

*******

**Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'avais dormi, mais, quand je me réveillais, j'ouvris péniblement les yeux et fus surprise d'être dans une chambre, allongée sur un lit muni de draps noirs et dorés. Je regardais tout autour de moi et vis plusieurs étagères accrochées au mur, remplies de Cd, plus impressionnants les uns que les autres, ainsi que tout un matériel de musique, chaîne, enceintes… Et pour fenêtre, il y avait seulement une grande baie vitrée…**

**Je me relevai doucement du lit, me mis debout sur mes pieds et commença à marcher doucement. Je sentis comme des courbatures un peu partout le long de mon corps, ainsi qu'une impression d'être incassable, d'être invincible. **

**Je me mis à marcher jusqu'à la baie vitrée pour regarder où je me trouvais. Je vis pleins de nuages hauts dans le ciel, plein de… verdures, d'arbres, de mousse… C'était un paradis remplit de verdure à la fois accueillant et rassurant… Rien de comparable à la chaleur suffocante qu'était Phoenix…**

**Au son des pas que j'entendais dans le couloir puis dans la chambre, je devinais que quelqu'un entrait dans la chambre. Quand je me retournais, je pris tout de suite peur en voyant un inconnu. Quand je m'intéressais de plus près à son visage, je reconnu l'homme. C'était celui de mon rêve…**

**Je me précipitais vers la lampe de chevet, qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit, la prit dans les mains et dis à l'inconnu :**

**- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? - dis-je en regardant autour de moi.**

**- Bella… Tu… ne me reconnaît pas ? C'est… moi… Edward… - dit-il l'ait triste.**

**- Je ne vous connais pas.**

**- La soirée de ton anniversaire, le bar, les fléchettes… Tu ne te souviens pas de la magnifique soirée qu'on a passé ensemble ?**

**D'un coup, j'eus comme un flash, une fléchette qui tombait au sol après avoir heurté une cible au mur, et au moment où elle touchait le sol, le flash disparut instantanément de ma tête. **

**Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je me rendis compte que j'étais au sol, me tenant la tête avec les mains, alors qu'Edward me tenait par les épaules, l'air inquiet. **

**Je pris quelques secondes avant de réagir. Je dis rapidement, en m'écartant de lui :**

**- Je ne vous connais pas… Je ne vous ai jamais vu…**

**- Bella, tu…**

**- S'il vous plaît. Laissez-moi. - dis-je en criant.**

**- Je… Bella… Je… D'accord.**

**Il sortit de la chambre alors qu'un petit lutin noir franchissait l'encadrement de la porte. C'était une femme, assez jeune et petite qui me dit, une fois installée sur le lit à côté de moi :**

**- Bonjour, je m'appelle Alice Cullen, je suis la sœur d'Edward, celui qui vient de te faire peur.**

**- Je…**

**- Je sais que tu ne veux voir personne pour le moment, mais, d'abord, je dois te dire certaines choses qu'il faut que tu saches… - dit-elle en me coupant la parole.**

**- Euh… D'accord…**

**- Bien, déjà, j'aimerais te poser une question… **

**J' acquiesçais de la tête et elle dit :**

**- De quoi te souviens-tu exactement ? Juste avant de te retrouver ici, dans notre maison.**

**- Eh bien…**

**- Je suis une amie, tu peux me faire confiance, ne t'inquiètes pas.**

**Je commençais à réfléchir, mais la seule chose qui sortait de ma réflexion fut ma confusion profonde. Après plusieurs tentatives, je dis enfin :**

**- Je me rappelle de… mon anniversaire, quand je suis partie de chez moi, pour m'acheter certaines choses au magasin. Et… Je crois que c'est tout…**

**- Te rappelles-tu d'être allée manger dans un café-bar, près de ce même magasin, vers midi, et y avoir vu mon frère au bar ?**

**- Je… Je ne sais plus… - dis-je perdue.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave… Ne t 'inquiètes pas. **

**Elle hésita un moment avant de me dire :**

**- Maintenant, il faut que je te dise ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite.**

**J'acquiesçai de la tête pour l'inviter à poursuivre.**

**- Tu y es retourné, un peu plus tard, et… tu as sympathisé avec mon frère. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il en pince pour toi. - dit-elle en s'approchant de moi.**

**- Alice… - cria un homme que je croyais être Edward.**

**- Bref, vous avez sympathisé et quant tu es repartie, tu as eu… un accident, tu as heurté un camion… et… tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Tu n'avais aucune chance de survivre à cela… Et c'est ce qui m'amène à la chose suivante : tu es devenue… vampire…**

**- Oui, c'est ça… - dis-je ironiquement.**

**- C'est vrai. Bon, je te l'accorde, nous n'avons pas de grandes dents pointues, des capes noires et rouges, mais oui… Nous sommes tous des vampires… Certains sont plus vieux que d'autres comme Carlisle et Esmée, mes parents adoptifs, c'est tout. Et nous sommes de gentils vampires, nous ne buvons que du sang animal. On peut dire qu'on est végétarien… - dit-elle avec un petit sourire. **

**- C'est… impossible.**

**- Bella… Tu ne t'es pas sentie différente en te levant, comme changée ?**

**- Oui, mais je viens d'avoir un accident, c'est normal de se sentir changer.**

**- Oui, c'est vrai mais… Tu ne trouves pas cela bizarre, même étrange, que tu n'aies rien ? Ni fractures, ni sang, ni blessures nulle part ?**

**- Je… Je ne sais pas…**

**- Bella… Tu es l'une des nôtres maintenant. Tu fais partie de la famille. Et… Tu sais… Il y a des avantages à être un vampire.**

**- Ah oui ? Et quoi ?**

**- Tu ne dors jamais, donc plus de temps perdu. Tu cours vite, tu entends à des kilomètres, tu es forte et certains ont même des pouvoirs, comme moi, je vois le futur. Jasper, mon mari, contrôle les émotions, et Edward, il lit dans les pensées sauf les tiennes bizarrement. Peut-être que toi aussi tu en auras un plus tard...**

**- En gros on est des sortes de Superman si tu préfères. - dit-un homme brun, assez costaud et assez jeune, qui était entré dans la chambre sans qu'on ne s'en aperçoive.**

**- Voici Emmett, mon autre frère. - dit Alice en montrant l'homme de la main.**

**- Salut, ça va ? - dit-il en agitant la main.**

**- Euh… Je viens d'apprendre que je suis vampire alors…**

**- Ouais… Je comprend ce que tu ressens…**

**- Je pense qu'on va te laisser tranquille pour le moment, pour que tu digères les informations que tu as apprise. Si tu as besoin de nous, tu n'auras qu'à descendre en bas, dans le salon. - me dit Alice en sortant de la chambre et la fermant derrière elle.**

**Moi, je me recouchais sur le lit, essayant tant bien que mal de m'endormir, d'oublier les récents événements même si je savais que cela était impossible… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous, désolée pour ce retard... **

**J'ai remarqué que je n'avais pas beaucoup de Reviews... J'avoue que je n'ai pas fais de fiction pour les reviews, mais ça fait toujours plaisir... Alors... N'hésitez pas !**

**En échange de ce retard je vous offre non pas un, mais deux chapitres...**

**En espérant que vous aimerez. Bisous.**

**Chapitre 3 : Apprentissage.**

Je m'étais allongée sur le lit depuis déjà plusieurs heures quand je sentis un feu ardent dans ma gorge… Comme… une démangeaison.

Malgré cela, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce qu'Alice m'avait dit un peu plus tôt. J'étais maintenant une vampire, une suceuse de sang, douée de plusieurs dons et je devais faire avec… Je devais continuer de vivre malgré cette vie que je n'avais pas choisi…

Avant de me réveiller je rêvais d'une torture… Peut-être que ce n'était pas un rêve… Peut-être que c'était ma… transformation…

Je me remis debout et continuais de réfléchir à ma situation en marchant à travers la pièce, faisant les cents pas... Et plus je réfléchissais, plus j'étais… déboussolée, plus j'avais l'impression d'être perdue dans un rêve, une spirale infernale... Je repensais à ma vie avant l'accident, avant cette… transformation… Je repensais à ma famille, à ma mère, Renée, à mon père, Charlie, à Phil… que j'avais laissé, que j'avais abandonné…

Je sortais automatiquement de ma chambre et longeais le couloir à la recherche de plus d'explications, à la recherche d'Alice...

Quand je descendis les escaliers, je vis Emmett, assis devant la télé, regardant un combat de catch. Je me retournais pour me diriger vers la cuisine mais fut vite interceptée par Alice, qui avait un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Bella.

- Alice, je…

- Je sais, tu veux me parler mais… d'abord… je veux juste te présenter à ma famille… Enfin… à ta famille maintenant.

- Je… Quoi ?

- Ta famille. Tu es l'une des nôtres maintenant… Bon, je pense que tu connais déjà Emmett - dit-elle en tendant la main vers l'ours assis sur le canapé - alors je vais te présenter ma mère. Esmée.

Elle me prit la main et me tira jusqu'à la cuisine où je vis une femme magnifique d'environ trente ans, assez petite. Elle avait les cheveux bruns et ondulés. Cette femme, qui devait être Esmée, était en train de faire la cuisine. Quand elle me vit, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire. Elle vint vite vers moi et me prit doucement dans ses bras en disant :

- Je suis contente de t'avoir dans la famille.

- Euh… Merci.

Malgré la courte durée que nous avions passés ensemble, je savais que je commençais déjà à l'aimer comme une mère. Elle me lâcha, alors que moi, je regardais les délicieuses choses qui étaient disposés sur la table.

- Je peux… goûter ? - dis-je en hésitant et en tendant la main.

- Euh… oui, mais…

Je pris une bouchée d'un des gâteaux qu'elle avait préparé, avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de répondre, et continuais à manger voyant que c'était très bon. Quand je relevais les yeux vers Alice et Esmée, elles avaient l'air étonné.

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien… Normalement, tu es vampire maintenant. Tu dois boire du sang, mais là…

- J'ai mangé comme une humaine… - dis-je en comprenant ce que je venais de faire.

- Oui…

Elle hésita pendant un long moment et me dit enfin :

- Eh bien… C'est tant mieux. Je pourrais utiliser mes talents culinaires. - dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Oui…

Je me demandais ce qui clochait chez moi pour que je puisse manger un vrai repas, mais fut vite interrompu par Alice qui me dit :

- Bon… Bella, je vais te présenter les autres membres de la famille.

- Euh… Alice… Je…

- Oui, plus tard… D'accord ?

- D'accord.

Nous montâmes à l'étage, jusqu'à une chambre. Elle poussa la porte et sauta dans les bras d'un jeune homme aux cheveux long et blond qui était maintenant devant moi.

- Lui, c'est Jasper. Mon mari.

- Tu… es… mariée ?

- Eh bien oui. Nous sommes vampires depuis plus longtemps que toi, et, tu sais, ici, tout le monde est déjà marié, sauf Edward et… toi maintenant. - dit-elle avec un petit sourire, comme si elle cachait quelque chose - Mais bon, continuons la visite, je vais te présenter Rosalie, la femme d'Emmett.

Elle me prit la main, lâchant par la même occasion Jasper, et me mena à une autre chambre. Elle l'ouvrit et je vis une grand femme, de mon âge, les cheveux d'un blond magnifique et d'une beauté incroyable se tenir près d'un miroir.

- Ravi… de… te… rencontrer. - dis-je en balbutiant.

- De même. - dit-elle avec un léger sourire qui amplifiait sa beauté.

Après quelques secondes sans un mot, Alice ferma la porte et me montra les différentes chambres… Quand je sus que je partageais ma chambre avec Edward… Je fus… déçue… Je ne voulais pas la partager avec lui… Elle me ramena à ma chambre et quand je vis qu'elle ne disait rien, je décidais de rompre le silence.

- Merci de m'avoir présenté à ta… famille.

- Elle est aussi la tienne maintenant.

- Oui… Mais… Alice…

- Oui je sais de quoi tu veux me parler… De tes parents…

- Oui…

- Eh bien…

Elle commença à faire quelques pas dans la chambre et me dit après s'être brusquement arrêtée :

- Ils pensent que tu es… morte… dans l'accident de voiture.

- Quoi ?! Mais il n'y avait pas de corps… Il…

- Bella, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang lors de l'accident, et, Edward à juste eu le temps de te sortir de là que la voiture prenait déjà feu.

- Ils pensent que je suis morte dans la voiture…

- Oui… Et… Bella… Tu as du le remarquer. Tu as changé physiquement et… il vaudrait mieux que tu n'ailles plus les voir.

- Je… Alice c'est… c'est mes parents, ma famille…

- Je sais que c'est dur… Mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu n'y ailles plus.

- Je…

- Bella… Fais moi confiance. - dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Elle hésita pendant quelques secondes et me dit :

- Je vais te laisser réfléchir à tout ça.

Elle partit de la chambre, sans un mot de plus, me laissant seule dans la chambre d'Edward qui était aussi la mienne maintenant.

Je me levais doucement et commençais à regarder ce qui m'entourait, c'est-à-dire, les différents CD qu'Edward avait sur toutes ses étagères. Quand je vis la chanson de Debussy, j'hésitais à le prendre pour l'écouter… J'approchais peu à peu ma main du CD, hésitant à chaque seconde quand quelqu'un me dit :

- Tu peux l'écouter si tu veux.

Je remis mon bras le long du corps et me retourna vers mon interlocuteur qui n'était autre qu'Edward. Il avait l'épaule callé contre l'encadrement de la porte avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Non, c'est bon. - dis-je plus acide que je ne le devais.

Il attendit quelques secondes l'air surpris puis dit :

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi me détestes-tu à ce point ? - dit-il en s'approchant peu à peu de moi.

- Je ne te déteste pas.

J'avais dis cette phrase vite, comme si, je la récitais, comme si c'était une leçon que j'avais appris depuis longtemps…

- Alors pourquoi tu me réponds comme ça, sur un ton aussi… acide ? Pourquoi tu m'évites ? Et pourquoi tu es gentille avec tout le monde sauf moi ?

- Je ne… Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne pourrait jamais s'entendre tous les deux. Même si on essayait… Alice est très gentille avec moi, depuis le début, et les autres le sont aussi…

- Et moi non ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal pourtant.

- Trop de choses nous différencient, ou, en tout cas, j'en ai l'impression. Je ne pourrais jamais t'apprécier, même si je le voulais…

Il parut déçu, presque triste… Je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux, je pouvais voir tout ce qu'il ressentait, comme si c'était un livre que je pouvais lire sans aucuns soucis…

Après quelques secondes de silence, il me dit enfin :

- Pourtant… Avant ton accident, nous étions amis, certes, depuis peu, mais nous étions amis… Nous nous sommes parlés pendant plusieurs heures dans un café, nous nous sommes racontés nos vies, nous avons même ris ensemble.

- Je ne me souviens pas de cette fameuse nuit dont tu me parles. Je ne me souviens pas de tout ça, et, encore moins de toi.

- Et c'est ce qui t'empêche de m'apprécier ?

- Non… C'est lors… de ma… transformation… - dis-je avec du dégoût dans la voix.

- Oh… Tu… te rappelles de… ça ? - dit-il en s'écartant légèrement de moi.

- Comment l'oublier ? Je me rappelle de toi, de tes yeux aussi rouges que le sang. Je me rappelle du sang qui coulait sur ta bouche. Mon sang…

- Bella, je…

- Laisses moi. - dis-je doucement.

- Mais…

- Laisses moi seule.

Je hurlais cette phrase malgré moi.

Il attendit quelques secondes, voir, quelques minutes. Je voyais l'hésitation dans son regard mais il n'osait rien dire.

Dans un même geste, il me fit une bise sur le front, se souleva et partit loin de la chambre en la refermant derrière lui.

Moi, je continuais à repenser à mon passé perdu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 : Discussion.**

Je n'arrêtais pas de penser et penser encore à tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. Depuis quelques jours je n'arrêtais pas de faire ça… Je restais dans ma chambre à penser à ma mère, à mon père, à mon ancienne vie… Et quand j'avais faim, je descendais les escaliers pour rejoindre Esmée dans la cuisine… Je n'étais que le fantôme de moi-même…

Je n'essayais pas de m'intégrer dans cette famille, je n'essayais pas de parler avec eux autant qu'ils le voulaient. J'étais seule la plupart du temps… Alice et les autres essayaient tant bien que mal de me parler, sauf Edward, qui, je crois, ne voulait plus essayer.

Une soirée, alors que tout le monde, sauf Edward, était partis en ville, j'entendis une mélodie jouée au piano, une mélodie triste mais en même temps douce et attachante. Au début je croyais que c'était Edward qui regardait la télévision, mais comme je n'entendais pas la fin du morceau, je me décidais de sortir de mon lit et de descendre.

Je descendis les escaliers et vit Edward assis sur un tabouret en train de jouer du piano.

Je m'approchais peu à peu de lui, espérant qu'il ne me voit pas. Quand je fus assez près, je me mis assis sur l'un des canapés et regarda ses doigts glisser sur les touches avec une telle agilité que je fus surprise et à la fois émerveillée devant son talent.

Sa mélodie n'était que le reflet de ce qu'il pensait en ce moment même. Il avait l'air si triste, si mélancolique que je me demandais pourquoi…

Il finit sa mélodie sur une note très mélancolique et regarda pendant un long moment son piano. Après quelques secondes, il se tourna face à moi et me dit :

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas t'intéresser à moi.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Je joue cette mélodie depuis des jours, ma famille l'a remarqué, mais pas toi.

- Oh… J'étais… quelque peu… occupée… ces temps-ci…

- A penser.

- Comment tu… ?

- Je m'en doutais…

Il attendit quelques secondes et dit :

- Quand j'ai été transformé en vampire par Carlisle… Je… Je suis resté un mois seul dans ma chambre… Je ne voulais rien faire à part penser à mon ancienne vie, à mes amis, à ma famille… Je ne voulais pas les oublier… Alors, peu à peu, j'ai commencé à réunir tous les souvenirs que j'avais d'eux, tous ce qui pouvait me rattacher à eux… Ils étaient tous morts mais je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je les oublie, qu'il fallait qu'ils restent à jamais dans ma mémoire… Et… c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé. Maintenant, quand je ne me sens pas bien, je regarde et me souviens de mes souvenirs.

- Et… tu les a mis où ?

- Dans un tiroir… Dans un cahier… Dans mon cœur et ma tête… Un peu partout.

J'avais une larme qui coulait le long de ma joue mais je l'essuyais rapidement…

- Tu pleures ?

- Pourquoi ? Cela t'étonne ?

- Oui. Bella, étant vampire… Nous ne pouvons pas… pleurer…

- Quoi ? Tu racontes n'importe quoi, c'est impossible.

- C'est vrai, nous ne pouvons plus pleurer, rougir, dormir, transpirer, manger normalement, et… avoir des enfants…

- Je… Qu'est-ce que j'ai pour que tout soit détraqué…

- Tu… Tu es détraquée ?! - dit-il en riant.

- Eh bien, regardes-moi. Je peux manger, je peux pleurer… Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire d'autres mais c'est déjà pas mal… Pourquoi moi ?

- Certain… garde… quelques caractéristiques de leur vie humaine. Toi, c'est les larmes et le repas qui ne changent pas. C'est tout, ça arrive…

- Merci…

- Pour ?

- Pour me rassurer…

- Oh… Je… Je t'en prie.

Je venais de remercier Edward Cullen, moi… Et je commençais à… l'apprécier… Mais je ne devais pas, cela était impossible… Je ne voulais pas le connaître, je ne voulais pas m'intéresser à lui… Mais… Cela était difficile maintenant.

- Bella ?

- Euh… Oui ?

- Je m'ennuie depuis qu'ils sont tous partis, et, si tu veux, nous pouvons parler. Si tu veux, tu peux même te remémorer tes souvenirs, cela t'aidera peut-être… Ou alors… On pourrait peut-être… apprendre à mieux se connaître…

- Je… Je ne pense pas… Je pense que je vais… retourner dans la chambre et écouter un peu de musique… Pour me détendre…

- Oh… D'accord… Si besoin, je suis ici.

- D'accord…

Je remontais les escaliers et referma la porte de ma chambre une fois à l'intérieur… Je me sentais tellement nulle à cet instant… Avoir refuser de parler avec lui alors que lui aussi s'ennuyait à mourir… Je ne pouvais pas être aussi égoïste et je ne voulais pas rester seule encore une seconde…

Je ressortie automatiquement de la chambre et descendis à nouveau les escaliers rapidement pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Edward alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter. Je me pris le pied dans la dernière marche et tomba dans ses bras…

- Je… Je suis désolée…

- Ne le sois pas. - dit-il, son visage tout près du mien.

- Euh… Je suis revenue parce que j'ai été égoïste tout à l'heure, si tu veux, on peux parler tranquillement.

- Oui bien sûr.

Son visage s'illumina mais il ne me lâcha pas pour autant.

- Euh… Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Tu pourrais peut-être me lâcher…

- Oh… Euh… Oui, désolé. - dit-il l'air gêné en me reposant au sol.

Nous nous mîmes sur le canapé et après quelques minutes je me décidais à poser toutes les questions qui pouvaient me passer par la tête.

- Tu es prêts à répondre à toutes les questions ?

- Oui. - dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Alors… c'était quoi cette mélodie que tu jouais tout à l'heure ?

- C'était… rien…

- Tu dois me répondre.

Il hésita un moment et me dit :

- Eh bien… Je l'ai crée en pensant à toi.

- Oh… Elle est très jolie. Merci.

Il fit un petit sourire timide et je repris :

- Il y a combien de vampires parmi nous ?

- Beaucoup. Certains boivent du sang humain, d'autres animal. Et… Les plus puissants sont… les Volturis… Ils habitent en Italie. Mais… je ne préfère pas parler d'eux.

- D'accord… Et ta famille ? Comment vous vous êtes tous rencontrés ?

C'est alors qu'il me raconta toute l'histoire de sa famille. Il me raconta comment il rencontra Carlisle, puis Esmée. Comment ils avaient transformés Rosalie puis Emmett. Et enfin comment ils avaient rencontrés Alice et Jasper, ou plutôt, comment ils étaient venus à eux... Après quoi… Je me demandais comment avait été notre rencontre, à nous, à moi et Edward…

- Euh… Comment ça s'est passé ?… Quand… on s'est… rencontré…

Il avait l'air gêné de me le dire.

- Eh bien… D'abord, le midi tu as mangé dans un café et j'y été. Et tu es revenue le soir.

- Ca je le sais. Je veux savoir comment… Comment on a parlé ? De quoi on a parlé ? Pendant combien de temps…

- Oh… Eh bien, tu étais au bar, dans la soirée, tu lisais un livre : « Les Hauts de Hurlevent » et je t'ai demandé si tu aimais les classiques. Au départ, je n'avais pas prévu de te parler… Mais le midi, tu m'as… littéralement intéressé. Je ne pouvais pas lire dans tes pensées alors je suis resté un moment dans ce bar et quand tu es revenue… Je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation… Je devais te parler pour apprendre à te connaître, quelque chose m'y poussait et je devais le faire. D'habitude, je ne fais jamais ça, je ne m'amuse pas à parler aux autres que nous, aux humains, mais toi… Tu avais l'air différente des autres que j'avais rencontré jusque maintenant… Alors… Je t'ai parlé, nous avons parlés de tes goûts littéraires, de ta famille, de tes musiques préférées, et j'ai su que tu aimais Debussy. Nous avons même joué au jeu de fléchettes, et, j'avoue, que tu étais un peu nulle… C'était l'une de mes soirées préférées depuis que je suis devenu vampire… Jusqu'au moment où j'ai du… te sauver et… te mordre…

- Oh… Je vois…

- Bella, je ne… Enfin… Ce n'était pas prémédité…

- Je sais… Mais… Pourquoi m'as-tu mordu ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas une autre ? Je pouvais mourir, j'aurai pu mourir…

- Je… J'avoue avoir été égoïste à ce moment… Mais au moment où je t'ai vu, blessée, presque morte, je ne voulais pas te perdre, je ne voulais pas que tu meurs, je voulais que tu vives, et… je t'ai mordu… Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait… enfin je veux dire, je ne veux pas que tu me détestes mais je ne voulais pas te voir morte et je suis prêts à le refaire s'il le faut… Je suis même près à vivre avec ta colère envers moi toute l'éternité, mais je ne voulais pas que tu quittes ce monde alors que tu étais la seule personne qui avait touché mon cœur au plus profond de mon être… Je ne voulais plus vivre sans toi, et, depuis que tu es là, je me sens beaucoup mieux, même si tu n'as pas été accueillante, même si tu avais l'air de me détester, cela ne me gêne pas, tant que tu es là, avec moi…

- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… - dis-je encore perdue dans mes pensées.

- J'espère que tu ne… que tu ne me détestes pas… J'avoue avoir été égoïste et j'en suis désolé…

- Oui, tu l'as été. On ne décide pas à la place des autres de leur vie ou de leur mort… On ne peut pas prendre une vie à quelqu'un comme ça. Tu espérais quoi ?

J'étais énervée maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas me contenir. Je ne pouvais plus me contenir maintenant…

- J'espérais que tu me comprendrais. Quand on s'est quitté au bar, tu avais l'air triste. Et quand tu m'as vu près de ta voiture après l'accident tu avais l'air apaisé…

- Mais je ne me rappelle plus de rien.

- Je sais… Mais…

Je me levais du canapé, hors de moi, et lui dis :

- Mais rien… Je ne veux plus te parler, je ne veux plus t'adresser la parole, je ne veux plus te voir. Alors à partir de maintenant tu vivras de ton coté, moi du mien. Si on se croise, on ne se parle pas, on ne se regarde pas, pour éviter de se disputer devant toute la famille.

Je repartais, en furie, dans ma chambre pour m'enfermer à double tour…


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre... Je vous embrasse fort en espérant voir quelques Reviews... **

**Bisous. Isa**

**Chapitre 5 : Mensonge.**

De toute la soirée, j'étais restée dans ma chambre, je n'avais parlé à personne, ni Alice, ni Emmett, ni même Esmée… J'étais trop en colère contre Edward pour redescendre dans le salon et je ne voulais plus jamais lui parler, plus jamais le voir de toute mon existence…

A cause de lui, j'avais tout perdu, j'avais perdu ma famille, j'avais perdu mes amis, j'avais perdu ma vie, tout simplement…

Je ne verrais plus jamais le beau sourire de ma mère, je ne pourrais plus m'engueuler avec elle sur ce que je dois porter ou dire, sur ce que je dois faire dans la vie, je ne pourrais plus jamais lui parler de tout ce qui me passait par la tête, comme les garçons, les livres, la musique… Je ne pourrais plus jamais passer mes soirées entre filles avec elle…

Je ne pourrais pas non plus critiquer le métier de Phil, je ne pourrais plus prétendre aimer le baseball et je ne pourrait plus m'amuser à les taquiner tous les deux…

Je ne pourrais plus retourner voir Charlie, voir le froid et la pluie presque persistante de Forks, voir la verdure et les arbres de cette petite ville, voir les différents paysages que cette ville offrait… Je ne pourrais plus voir le sourire triste et le regard gêné de Charlie, ni même son bel uniforme et sa belle voiture de chef de police de la ville…

Je ne pourrais plus rien faire comme avant, comme dans mon ancienne vie… Je devrais faire avec jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, ou, plutôt, jusqu'à la fin de mon existence dans ce monde aussi injuste qu'il l'est… Quand la Terre cessera d'exister peut-être… Ou… Quand quelqu'un se décidera de me tuer, de me supprimer de cette Terre… Ce qui… J'avoue… Ne me gênerais pas…

***

Depuis que la famille était rentrée à la villa, moi et Edward, nous nous évitions le plus possible, ou, en tout cas, moi, j'essayais de l'éviter le plus possible. A chaque fois qu'il était dans la même pièce que moi, j'allais dans une autre… Je voulais surtout passer quelques temps avec tout le reste de la famille.

Je parlais avec tout le monde, j'écoutais les mauvaises blagues d'Emmett, je mangeais les bons plats que me faisait Esmée, je faisais même du shopping avec Alice et Rosalie, ce qui, avant, n'était pas vraiment mon fort… Parfois, c'était dur de s'entendre, parce que, tout ce qu'elle me montrait, ne me correspondait pas du tout. Et, après quelques essais, elles ont fini par comprendre ce que j'aimais…

Quant à Jasper, nous parlions d'un peu de tout, de littérature, de musique, même de sport… Nous avions parlés des différents membres de la famille, de leur passé, et quand nous sommes arrivés à parler d'Edward, j'évitais le sujet en parlant de choses aussi insignifiantes que possible…

Tout redevenait normal…. Je vivais comme une… humaine… Mais, j'étais malheureusement privée de ma famille, de mes anciens amis, enfin… si j'en avais à l'époque de mon humanité…

Depuis plus d'une semaine, je ne parlais pas à Edward, les seuls moments où je le voyais, mon esprit l'injuriait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, mais mon cœur… mon cœur ne disait pas la même chose… Le voir, voir son regard si triste et si mélancolique pendant une seconde et si heureux la seconde suivante, pouvoir avoir de longues conversations avec lui…

Tout cela me manquait malgré moi… Je le détestais… Je le détestais au plus profond de moi-même, au plus profond de mon être, rien n'était plus sûr, et, pourtant, j'avais… de l'affection… pour lui… Je l'aimais un peu malgré tout…

Il était tard dans la nuit, et toutes ces pensées ne me quittaient pas, le jour comme la nuit. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à tout ça…

J'étais encore dans ma chambre quand je remarquais qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, plus aucun son dans toute la maison…

Je décidais de descendre les escaliers pour aller manger, et, comme à mon habitude, je loupais la dernière marche de l'escalier…

Je m'attendais à m'étaler de tout mon long sur le sol mais je pus remarquer que quelqu'un me rattrapa de justesse en sentant des bras qui m'enlaçaient par la taille…

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je fus déçue de me retrouver dans les bras d'Edward.

- Je… Désolé… vu que tu… que tu allais tomber et que je suis le seul ici… alors… je me disais que j'allais… t'aider. - dit-il gêné.

- J'aurai préféré tomber au sol… - dis-je plus acide que je ne le devais et en me retirant rapidement de son étreinte.

- Un merci aurait suffit…

Il attendit quelques minutes puis dit :

- Bella…

Je partais dans la cuisine pour ne plus l'entendre. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre encore et encore, me dire encore une fois qu'il était désolé, me dire qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait mais qu'il le ferait encore une fois si cela se représenterait à lui.

En entrant dans la cuisine, je pris un bol dans le placard, ainsi qu'une cuillère, du lait et des céréales. Je ressortais de celle-ci munie de mon bol de céréales. Je me mis assise sur le canapé, dans le salon, et commença à regarder un bon film.

Après quelques minutes de film, Edward vint à mes côtés, ce qui me fit me déplacer un peu plus loin de lui. Il se mit à regarder le film avec moi…

Le silence se fit lourd… J'avais l'impression d'être toujours observée… épiée par lui… Et… quand j'eus fini de manger, j'en profitais pour quitter rapidement le salon. Je ne pouvais plus rester avec lui une seule seconde de plus, je devais partir loin de lui pour me sentir mieux, pour me sentir libre de mes mouvements. Alors je décidais d'aller en direction de la cuisine.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je posais mon bol dans l'évier et m'accoudais à celui-ci.

J'entendis des pas derrière moi mais je ne faisais plus attention, j'essayais d'oublier sa présence, j'essayais de tout oublier, jusqu'à mon existence elle-même…

- Tu as vu… Tu n'arrives même pas à rester avec moi dans une pièce plus de dix minutes. - dit-il de sa voix si suave et si charmeuse.

Je me relevais doucement, me retourna et lui fis face pendant quelques secondes en le regardant avec amertume et colère…

Après quoi, j'essayais de repartir dans ma chambre, mais, avant même de faire un seul pas, il me prit doucement le bras et me regarda longuement dans les yeux… Ensuite, il rapprocha dangereusement son visage du mien et me dit à l'oreille :

- Je sais que tu me détestes, je le comprend totalement, mais je sais aussi que tu m'aimes bien, tout ça, malgré toi…

- Qu'est-ce qui… Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Tu n'arrives pas à rester plus de dix minutes avec moi… Alors soit c'est que tu me détestes et que tu te retiens de me donner un coup bien placé, soit c'est que tu es très gênée d'être avec moi sans pouvoir me parler…

Il attendit un moment et me dit :

- Alors ? Quelle solution préfères-tu ?

- La première, cela peut-être seulement de la colère envers toi…

- Tu m'as prouvé que non avec ton bégaiement… - dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Tu m'as surprise c'est tout.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Je ne t'y oblige pas. Maintenant, lâches-moi. Nous n'avons pas à nous parler et encore moins à nous toucher comme ça.

- Bella… Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais je ne te lâcherais pas.

A ce moment, il avait l'air dangereux, il avait l'air de désirer quelque chose mais je ne savais pas quoi… Il resserra sa prise sur mon bras en me faisant légèrement mal.

- Edward… Edward, arrêtes, s'il te plaît… Tu me fais mal au bras… - dis-je en essayant de libérer mon bras de son étreinte.

- Je sais… Et tu n'as rien vu encore…

Maintenant j'avais de plus en plus peur de lui, Edward ne m'avait jamais montré ce côté de sa personnalité. Il ne m'avait jamais parlé comme ça, ne m'avait jamais regardé avec cette lueur étrange dans les yeux…

Il fit un sourire plus effrayant encore… Et, à ce moment précis, il me faisait peur, il n'y avait plus de doute là-dessus… Cette perspective m'effraya quelque peu, Edward Cullen m'effrayait à cet instant…

Je regardais un peu partout dans la pièce, me demandant ce qui se passait, pourquoi il était comme ça… Après quelques secondes, plusieurs sons m'assaillirent… J'entendais pleins de sons différents aux alentours. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir tout entendre, et, en même temps, je ne voulais pas de tout ça, je ne voulais pas de ce pouvoir…

Tous les maux, toutes les peines, qui étaient sur cette planète, je les entendais. J'entendais les cris des gens, leurs peurs, leur peine, mais, à travers tout ça, je pouvais aussi entendre leur joies, leur plaisir, leurs rires… Je pouvais tout entendre et cet excès de son me fit vaciller…

Je me mis assise au sol, me laissant glisser le long du meuble, me pris rapidement la tête entre les mains et commença à me balancer d'en avant en arrière, tout cela, sous le regard d'Edward…

En une seconde, tout changea, tout s'arrêta, toutes les voix disparurent en un souffle… et, quand j'ouvris les yeux, je ne voyais plus Edward en face de moi, ce n'était pas lui qui me tenait le bras plus tôt, ce n'était pas lui qui me regardait à cet instant… C'était quelqu'un d'autre… Quelqu'un de plus dangereux encore…

L'homme qui se trouvait en face de moi était aussi grand qu'Edward. Il avait les cheveux courts, blonds et en pagaille. Ses yeux dorés me regardaient avec envie comme s'il voulait faire quelque chose de ma part, comme s'il… Comme s'il espérait quelque chose…

Je pris quelques secondes pour me calmer. Après quoi, je me relevais doucement du sol et lui dit dans un souffle saccadé :

- Vous n'êtes pas… Edward, alors… Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? Et… Où est Edward ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6 : Adieux.**

- Je m'appelle Nathan… Je fais partie d'une famille assez importante dans le monde des vampires, comme les Volturi si tu préfères… Nous sommes une famille qui… aide les autres, les humains en danger. C'est un peu cliché mais on a trouvé une façon d'aider les autres malgré notre… nature… Grâce à cela, nous nous sentons utiles aux yeux du monde.

- Et… pourquoi tu es là ?

- Bella, tu es unique dans ton genre. Mais tu ne le sais pas encore. Nous avons vus tous tes pouvoirs, tous tes… futurs pouvoirs. Nous avons vu de quoi tu es capable.

- Comment ?

- Dans ma famille… Nous avons tous… des… pouvoirs spéciaux, c'est ce qui nous différencie du reste des vampires. Moi, je peux me transformer en n'importe quoi et en n'importe qui, je pense que tu as du le remarquer… Encore désolé pour ça… - dit-il en baissant la tête.

Il releva la tête et dit :

- Quant à ma mère, elle peut créer différentes illusions… Mon père, lui, peut guérir les blessures, les graves blessures, je veux dire… Ma sœur, elle, elle peut voir les différents pouvoirs des autres vampires et elle a le pouvoir de télékinésie, elle peut déplacer les objets. Et, enfin, mon frère contrôle les éléments, la terre, l'air, le feu, l'électricité et… encore d'autres choses… -dit-il avec une petite lueur étrange dans les yeux.

- Et moi ? C'est quoi ? C'est quoi mon pouvoir ?

- Tu le sauras en temps voulu.

- Je veux savoir. – dis-je sur un ton sérieux.

- Je… je ne devrais pas te le dire.

- Je peux le savoir, et j'en ai le droit. Après tout, c'est mon pouvoir…

- Bien… Eh bien… Tu peux… Tu peux utiliser tous les pouvoirs qui seront à ta porté. Tu peux les copier et les réutiliser à ta guise. Et, en plus de ça, tu as un bouclier… Bella, nous…

- BELLA…

Il fut coupé par toute la famille qui avait crié mon nom, dans une même voix, en entrant dans la maison. Ils accoururent aussitôt dans la cuisine et Emmett et Edward tenaient déjà Nathan dans leurs bras quand je me retournais vers lui…

- Lâchez-le.

J'avais crié cette phrase pour être sûre qu'ils m'avaient tous entendus.

- Mais Bella… - commença Emmett.

- Il ne m'a rien fait. Il voulait juste me parler. Alors… Lâchez-le.

Ils le lâchèrent assez vite, à contre cœur, alors qui lui me remerciait d'un mouvement de tête.

- Je voudrais lui parler.

Voyant qu'ils ne bougeaient pas, je les regardais et dis :

- Seul à seul. Merci. - dis-je en me retournant vers Nathan.

Ils partirent tous, nous laissant seuls comme je le voulais, et je l'invitais à continuer sa phrase d'un geste de la main.

Il continuait à me regarder et dit après quelques minutes :

- Bella… Nous aimerions te compter parmi nous…

- Pour ? - dis-je perdue.

- Pour faire comme nous, aider, sauver…

- Je… Je ne sais pas. C'est ici ma maison maintenant. Ils m'ont accueillis. Ils ont pris soin de moi depuis ma transformation, depuis que je suis ici.

- Oui… Mais… Nous t'offrons un but, nous t'offrons une vie. Eux, ils te l'ont prise, ils t'ont pris ta vie. Ils n'avaient pas à le décider pour toi. Mais ils l'ont quand même fais…

Pendant que Nathan me parlait, je sentais comme quelque chose qui s'insinuait doucement en moi, qui s'insinuait dans ma tête. J'avais l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler, comme si quelque chose prenait possession de moi, de mon corps, de mon esprit…

- Tu as raison…

J'avais dis cette phrase alors que quelques minutes plus tôt je ne le pensais pas du tout… Que m'arrivait-il ?

- Veux-tu venir avec nous ? Veux-tu nous rejoindre ? - dit-il avec un sourire dissimulant quelque chose…

- Oui.

NON ! Je ne me reconnaissais plus, je n'avais plus l'impression que c'était moi. Ce n'était pas moi qui avait dit tout ça…

- Alors nous allons l'annoncer à ton ancienne famille…

Il mit doucement sa main sur le bas de mes reins et me mena aux Cullen, qui, eux, attendaient tous dans le salon, assis tranquillement sur le canapé…

Je me mis en face d'eux et dis, alors que je ne le voulais pas :

- Carlisle, Esmée… J'aimerais beaucoup rejoindre la famille de Nathan… Je ne me sens pas à ma place ici, j'ai l'impression de vous gêner constamment. Je vous aime bien, là n'est pas le problème, mais je préfèrerais aller vivre avec eux. Je me sentirais… plus… vivante…

Tout ce que je venais de dire n'était que mensonge. Je sentais que quelqu'un m'obligeait à dire tout ça, que quelqu'un me contrôlait…

- Tu ne nous gênes pas du tout, Bella, au contraire, tu apportes un nouveau souffle à cette famille… - avait dit Esmée.

- Je suis désolée, Esmée… Mais j'aimerais vraiment faire partie de leur famille, de leur clan.

- Tu es vraiment sûre de ta décision, ma chérie ?

- Oui…

- Bien, alors nous ne pouvons pas t'obliger à rester avec nous.

Au contraire, j'avais envie qu'ils me retiennent, j'avais envie qu'ils enlèvent cette chose dans ma tête qui me contrôlait… Je voulais rester avec eux, vivre avec eux…

- Merci… J'aimerais juste parler à Edward… Un instant…

L'intéressé acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête et se leva rapidement du canapé pour me rejoindre. Je commençais à marcher en direction de la forêt, lui, derrière moi. Après quelques minutes de marche, il se décida à me prendre doucement par la main pour me stopper.

Nous nous regardâmes pendant un moment, sa main tenant toujours la mienne, son regard me brûlant littéralement la peau. Et, après quelques secondes, je me décidais à briser le silence :

- Edward, je…

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes. - dit-il le visage sérieux mais empreint à la tristesse.

- Je… Je le dois.

- Mais… Tu ne pourrais pas rester, juste pour une semaine ?

- Je ne… Je ne peux pas.

J'aimerais tellement…

- Il faut que je le fasse, et, je veux vraiment le faire.

J'avais dis tous ces mots à contre cœur. Je ne voulais pas lui dire tout ça.

- Alors je peux comprendre, mais, je ne le veux pas pour autant. Je veux vraiment que tu restes parmi nous. Et… Tu vas me… manquer.

Moi aussi, il allait me manquer, il allait vraiment me manquer, mais, malgré moi, je dis quelque chose de complètement différent.

- Moi non, je veux vraiment partir de cette maison, et, ce, le plus vite possible. Je ne supporte pas de rester ici…

NON ! Pourquoi toute cette méchanceté gratuite envers lui, alors, qu'au contraire, je l'aimais…

Je venais de me rendre compte de ce que je venais de penser… Je l'aimais, j'aimais Edward Cullen, et, je pense, pour toujours… C'était un sentiment nouveau, mais il fut vite remplacé par le peur… Je devrais essayer de le lui dire, mais, comment…

- Oh… Bien. - dit-il d'un air triste.

- Nous devrions y aller.

Il acquiesça et nous retournâmes en direction de la maison… Pendant le petit trajet qui nous séparait de la maison, je cherchais une solution à mon problème…

Quand nous arrivâmes à l'intérieur, je vis de nouvelles personnes discuter avec les Cullen et eux… devaient sûrement être la famille de Nathan.

Nathan se retourna vers moi et me dit :

- Ah, te revoilà. Je vais te présenter à ma famille.

Il me présenta d'abord ses parents… Sa mère, Emma, avait de long cheveux bruns qui descendait un peu plus bas que les épaules, elle avait un magnifique sourire et avait l'air très sympathique. Elle était assez grande et était habillée d'une robe bleue.

Son père, Tom, avait les cheveux mi-long, bruns et étaient en bataille, son sourire était aussi magnifique que celui de la mère. Il était assez grand et était aussi musclé qu'Emmett d'après ce qu'on voyait à travers sa chemise bleu nuit, très bien accordée avec les habits de sa femme.

Ensuite, il me présenta sa sœur, Anna, qui était jeune et avait de longs cheveux roux, d'un roux doux avec des mèches couleur miel, elle était plus petite que les autres mais savait se rendre en valeur avec sa robe noir légèrement décolté.

Et, enfin, son frère, Aaron, qui avait les cheveux mi-long, assez court et de couleur brune, il avait un nez assez fin et était légèrement plus petit que le père. On pouvait voir à travers sa chemise noire, un torse assez développé.

Après m'avoir présenté, Nathan se retourna à nouveau vers moi et me dit :

- Tu es prêtes ?

- Euh… Non, je dois préparer mes affaires.

- Oh… D'accord, alors, je vais t'aider.

- Nan. - avais-je dis instantanément - Je peux le faire seule, cela ira vite, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il acquiesça et reprit sa conversation avec les autres membres, moi, je montais dans ma chambre et prépara mes affaires.

J'avais tout pris, tout ce qui était à moi et commença à fermer mon sac quand je vis un bout de feuille et un stylo posés sur la table de chevet… C'était ma seule solution, ma seule chance de le lui dire une bonne fois pour toute.

Je pris le stylo et commença à écrire tout ce que je pensais de lui, de sa famille qui n'était plus mienne désormais…, ainsi de ce qui m'était arrivé ces derniers temps…

Et quand j'eus enfin fini, j'écrivis le nom d'Edward sur le dos de la carte et la laissa sur le bureau, après quoi, je regardais un peu partout dans la chambre qui allait me manquer… je vis le Cd qu'Edward avait laissé dans sa chaine Hifi, Debussy… Alors je m'approchais doucement jusqu'à poser mes mains sur le Cd… Je fus surprise quand j'entendis sa voix derrière mon dos.

- Tu peux le prendre, enfin, si tu le veux, bien sûr.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Bien sûr, je pense que je ne pourrais plus l'écouter maintenant que tu vas partir… Je serais trop… triste. - dit-il en regardant ailleurs.

- Merci…

Je pris le Cd et alla à mon sac pour l'y déposer.

Au moment où je refermais la fermeture de mon sac Edward me prit doucement le bras et me retourna pour que je lui fasse face. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage, je sentais son souffle chaud contre ma peau, et, après quelques secondes, il approcha doucement son visage du mien et me dit à l'oreille :

- Bella… Je… Je t'aime et je t'aime depuis le début… Même si tu nous quittes aujourd'hui je ne t'oublierais pas…

Et sur ce, il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'étais prête à le poursuivre quand ma main réagit malgré moi.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais donné une claque à Edward et avais pris toutes mes affaires pour commencer à descendre les escaliers.

Quand je fus en bas, je fis mes adieux à tout le monde, sauf à Edward, qui était resté en haut, et partie avec ma nouvelle famille, à bord de leur limousine noire…

_PDV d'Edward :_

J'étais resté là pendant quelques minutes, peut-être même des heures… J'avais embrassé Bella, chose que j'avais toujours désiré… J'avais cru qu'elle le désirait autant que moi mais elle m'avait asséné un coup au visage suite à ce baiser… Avant cela, j'avais pu rapidement lui glisser un mot dans la pochette du Cd de Debussy… Je voulais lui dire tout ce que je pensais, et, même quelques secondes ne suffisaient pas pour tout lui dire…

J'étais resté là pendant un long moment, et, quand je décidai enfin à repartir de la chambre, je vis une lettre posée soigneusement sur le bureau. Je m'approchais de celui-ci et vis que la lettre portait mon nom. Je la pris, l'ouvris et commença à la lire.

Cher Edward,

J'avoue avoir été légèrement impulsive avec toi, et, tu ne le méritais pas… Tu ne méritais pas toute ma colère, tu ne méritais pas tout ça…

Je pense que je comprend pourquoi tu as voulu me transformer ce soir-là, tu m'aimais, même si on ne se connaissait pas beaucoup, tu m'aimais…

Je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur parce que, moi aussi, j'ai appris très rapidement à t'aimer… Et, même si je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé, le soir de ma transformation, je pense que je t'aimais déjà à cet instant… Je t'aime Edward, ce ci est sûr… Même si je pense que je ne pourrais jamais te le dire, les yeux dans les yeux comme les couples dans la plupart des films ou des romans… Je ne pourrais jamais me plonger dans tes yeux pendant un long moment et te dire enfin que je t'aime… Je ne pourrais même pas t'embrasser…

Tu as du penser que ce départ précipité était légèrement étrange, et j'avoue, que, moi aussi… Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait, je ne voulais pas dire tout ca, je ne pensais rien de tout ça, c'était comme si quelqu'un me poussait à le dire… Comme si quelqu'un me contrôlait de l'intérieur… Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais, je le découvrirais…

Et, quand je t'ai dis que tu ne me manquerais pas, c'était faux, je pense que ce serait pire que la mort. Edward, je t'aime, et ta famille aussi, vous avez été tellement bon avec moi… Je vous adore tous et j'espère vous revoir un jour.

J'attendrais ce jour. J'attendrais et je reviendrais un jour…

Je t'aime. Bella.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7 : Explications.**

J'étais toujours dans la limousine, assise entre tous les membres qui parlaient entre eux d'une faible voix. Je les regardais tous, me demandant comment avaient-ils fait pour me piéger… Comment ils avaient fais pour me priver de ma famille… Comment ils avaient fais pour me priver d'Edward… Je m'en voulais d'avoir été si faible, de m'être laissée embobiné et contrôlé comme ça par eux…

La seule chose que je désirais à cet instant, c'était de les revoir, tous, que ce soit Emmett, pour entendre ses blagues, je l'avoue, un peu nulles, que ce soit Alice et Rosalie, pour leurs journées shopping et soins de beauté, que ce soit Esmée, pour sa cuisine vraiment succulente et son instinct maternel inouï… Et, surtout, pour Edward…

J'aurais tellement aimé le revoir encore une fois, pouvoir sentir son odeur si envoutante, entendre son doux ténor, pouvoir prolonger le baiser que j'avais rompu, sans le vouloir, pouvoir lui dire que je l'aimais en le regardant droit dans les yeux et pouvoir continuer à lui parler autant que je le voulais même si la discussion ne serait pas intéressante…

Pendant que je pensais à tout ça, je remarquais que chacun avait une mine effrayante, des traits graves étaient peint sur leur visage et leur teint était encore plus blanc que moi. J'entendais à peine leurs voix dans la limousine et ils n'arrêtaient pas de se regarder entre eux, comme s'ils conspiraient contre quelque chose, ou, peut-être, quelqu'un… Ils ne me regardaient presque pas, ils ne s'intéressaient pas à moi pendant plusieurs minutes… J'avais l'impression d'être… invisible…

J'attendis qu'ils arrêtent leurs discussions, et, quand ils eurent enfin fini, ils se retournèrent tous, d'un même mouvement, vers moi.

Après quelques minutes, je me décidais à briser ce silence pesant, malgré tous les regards braqués sur moi, en disant :

- Comment avez-vous fais ?

- Fais quoi ? – dit Nathan étonné.

- Pour me contrôler devant les Cullen comme vous l'avez fait… Comment avez-vous fais pour contrôler mes paroles et mes gestes ?

- Oh, ça… Nous l'avons surtout fais pour être sûr que tu viennes avec nous sans poser trop de problèmes…

Sans poser de problèmes ? De quoi parlait-il ?

- Comment ça « sans poser de problème » ?

- Eh bien, nous avions peur que tu dises non, il fallait qu'on assure nos arrières. On ne pouvait pas te faire confiance alors qu'on ne savait pas comment tu allais réagir… Nous avons préféré faire confiance à notre esprit de persuasion… Nous ne savions pas si cela allait marcher alors nous n'avons pas pris de risques.

Il n'avait pas tort, je pense que j'aurais refusé après avoir réfléchi longuement à leur proposition. Je pense que j'aurais refusé quand j'aurais vu le regard triste qu'Edward me lançait dans la forêt, ou encore les regards tristes de la famille quand je leur avais annoncé la nouvelle… Mais comment avait-il pu me contrôler comme ça ? Par quels moyens ?

- Comment m'avez-vous contrôlé ?

- Je t'avais dis que mon frère contrôlait les éléments… - dit-il en me montrant Aaron du doigt - Eh bien, il ne contrôle pas que ça… Il peut aussi contrôler les personnes, comme toi… Il peut contrôler les paroles et les gestes des autres…

Je pris du temps à assimiler ce qu'il venait de me dire… Ils m'avaient contrôlé pour éviter des problèmes… Mais pourquoi m'avait-il contrôlé ? Pourquoi tout ça ? Qu'avait-il à cacher derrière tout ça ? Sauvaient-ils vraiment les humains comme ils me l'avaient dit ?

- Que voulez-vous de moi ?

- Bella, Bella, Bella. - dit Nathan en me prenant par les épaules - Tu le sauras bientôt, mais, pour l'instant, tu devrais dormir, je pense.

Ce qu'il venait de dire n'avait aucun sens, les vampires ne pouvant pas dormir, cela était techniquement impossible et je le savais pour le nombre de fois où j'avais essayé, allongée dans mon lit, dans la maison des Cullen…

- Mais je…

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire tout ce que je voulais que, l'instant d'après, je sombrais dans un long sommeil sans rêve, ou presque…

Dans mon rêve, je ne voyais que mort, destruction, combats, peurs, trahisons, et, au centre de tout cela, se trouvait… Edward… Dans mon rêve, j'essayais de l'atteindre, de l'approcher, me battant contre toutes les choses qui m'empêchaient d'avancer, les méchants qui ne voulaient pas que j'aille plus loin, les différents combats auxquels je devais faire face… J'avais réussi tous les combats possibles et inimaginables, mais, quand je fus près de lui, à quelques centimètres de son visage, mon rêve prit fin…

Quand je me réveillais, je fus surprise de me retrouver dans une chambre sombre. Seule une petite fenêtre permettait la lumière d'entrer. Grâce à elle je pouvais voir qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de mobilier, juste un lit, sur lequel j'étais allongée… Le reste de la pièce était noir et à peine visible…

Je regardais un peu partout, me retournais dans tous les sens quand je vis Edward, assis sur une chaise près de mon lit.

- Edward ?

La seconde suivante, il n'y avait plus d'Edward sur la chaise, il y avait Esmée qui se trouvait juste à sa place. Elle avait un petit sourire au visage, pas vraiment accueillant comme à son habitude, mais, presque inquiétant… Elle se mit à rire, d'un rire tonitruant, perçant, et, la seconde suivante, se fut Carlisle, puis Alice, puis Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper…

Je ne voulais plus souffrir de ces visions qui me faisaient du mal, je ne voulais plus voir les personnes que j'aimais se métamorphoser en d'autres personnes que j'aimais… Ils voulaient seulement que je perde la tête, que je devienne folle…

Alors, pour seul remède, je fermais les yeux aussi rapidement que possible. Après quoi je me pris la tête entre les mains, ramenant mes genoux près de mon ventre, et me balançais d'en avant en arrière. J'attendis un moment et dis en criant :

- Arrêtez… S'il vous plaît… Arrêtez… Faites que cela s'arrête… S'il vous plaît…

Ma voix se perdait dans la pénombre, allant du plus fort que je pouvais faire, c'est-à-dire rien du tout, à un murmure peu sûr…

- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas contente ?

C'était Nathan qui me parlait maintenant. Je reconnue sa voix si différente de celles que j'aimais entendre habituellement… Je n'aimais pas sa voix, elle reflétait sa vraie personnalité, c'est-à-dire, rien de bon. On pouvait comprendre qui il était rien qu'en entendant sa voix…

Je me relevais vivement pour lui faire face et lui dis :

- Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi me faire ça à moi ? Tu veux juste t'amuser ? Ou peut-être que tu veux que je devienne folle ?

- Juste par envie, je suis un peu sadique sur les bords. C'est incontrôlable, désolé.

Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air désolé mais continua à parler malgré tout.

- Et puis, il faudra t'y faire, je compte bien continuer pendant un long moment… Et… Bella… d'après ce que j'ai su de toi avant ta transformation, tu as toujours été un peu martyre dans ta vie. Je ne fais que continuer. - dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

- Je ne mérite pas cela. Je ne mérite pas ton plaisir sadique… Pourquoi m'avoir enlevée si c'est juste pour me faire subir tout ça ?

- Déjà, je dirais que tu l'as décidé toute seule, enfin, d'après ce que tu as dis à tous les Cullen réunis. - dit-il toujours muni de son sourire sadique.

Il continua sur sa lancée en disant :

- Et… Pourquoi ?! Bella… Tu seras bientôt puissante, plus puissante que nous tous, plus puissante que tous les Volturis réunis, tous ces pouvoirs sont réunis dans ton tout petit corps, cela sera incroyable… Tu seras incroyable… Nous voulions de toi parmi nous.

- Le problème, c'est que, moi, je ne veux pas rester ici, je ne veux pas faire partie de votre famille, je veux juste repartir avec les Cullen. Aller les rejoindre…

- On a pas toujours ce que l'on veut. Et puis, il fallait y penser un peu avant ma cocotte… - dit-il en me caressant la joue du bout du doigt et rapprochant sa bouche de mon oreille - Mais… ne t'inquiètes pas… Tu auras bientôt tout oublier de ton passé.

- Quoi ?

Il s'écarta de moi lentement quand une femme, assez jeune, arriva dans la pièce. Elle avait des cheveux mi-longs avec une mèche, de couleur bruns, légèrement bouclés, elle avait une bouche assez pulpeuse et un corps fin mais long.

- Voici Lana. Elle va t'aider à tout oublier…

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui m'arrivait, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle faisait là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle compte faire ?

- Te faire oublier ton passé…

- Non… Non je ne veux pas…

Il se retourna vers elle et lui dit :

- Vas-y, tu peux y aller.

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête… Et, doucement, elle s'assit à côté de moi sur le lit, mis ses mains sur mes tempes, et, tout d'un coup, je sombrais à nouveau dans un rêve.

Ce rêve était quand même différent du premier, il n'y avait plus de destruction, de mort, de peurs, les maux des hommes avaient disparus…

C'était totalement différent. C'était comme si tous mes souvenirs se rembobinaient comme une cassette. Sauf que cette fois ce n'était pas pour remettre lecture, mais pour effacer la bande à jamais. Mes souvenirs s'effaçaient au fur et à mesure que le temps passait… Et bientôt je ne me souviendrais de rien… Ou, plutôt, d'une chose effrayante…


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous, j'ai décidé de faire quelques chapitres du point de vue d'Edward… Bella a un passé lourd et l'histoire reprend 10 ans plus tard… Je sais, c'est beaucoup… Je voulais faire quelques chapitres du point de vue d'Edward pour laisser le mystère sur le passé de Bella. Edward devras faire avec et vous verrez, ce n'est pas de tout repos…

**Chapitre 8 : 10 ans plus tard**

Cela faisait dix ans que j'avais perdu la femme la plus extraordinaire, la plus belle et la plus intéressante que je n'avais jamais connu auparavant… Bella…

Depuis le jour où elle m'avait laissé une lettre disant qu'elle ne désirait pas partir, et que, malgré tout, je n'avais rien fais pour la retenir… J'étais resté sur place et n'avais rien fais pendant quelques minutes, voire quelques heures…

Après quoi, pendant ces dix dernières années, je n'avais pas arrêté de la chercher. J'avais cherché partout, dans tous les coins du globe, dans tous les endroits possibles et inimaginables… J'avais tout essayé, tout tenté pour la retrouver, mais rien n'avait marché jusque là…

Mais… cette année allait être différent. Cela devait être une année de repos à Seattle pour moi.

Alice, en bonne sœur qu'elle était, m'avait obligé à arrêter mes recherches sous prétexte que je devais prendre du repos, que je devais me reposer un peu avant de continuer mes recherches… D'après elle, je devais aller en cours pour me changer les idées, pour m'amuser, pour faire de nouvelles rencontres, mais je savais que passer mes journées en cours ne m'empêcherait pas de penser à elle, à chaque moment, à chaque seconde de la journée. Je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de penser à… Bella…

Ce matin, je m'étais levé tôt pour me préparer… Je ne pouvais plus rester couché, je ne pouvais plus rester là à ne rien faire et à continuer à penser à toutes les choses que j'aurais voulu dire à Bella, à tous ses traits, ses mimiques qui m'étaient resté en mémoire…

Alors je me levais rapidement pour me diriger vers la salle de bain où je pris tout mon temps pour essayer de savourer ce petit moment de détente.

Malgré l'eau qui coulait le long de mon corps, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à pleins de choses, pleins d'endroits où je n'étais pas allé pour y chercher Bella… Je me demandais ce qui allait se passer, ce qui se passera prochainement… Je me demandais où était Bella, comment elle allait, ce qui s'était passé pour elle pendant ces dix dernières années…

Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, je m'habillais rapidement et alla directement à mon nouveau lycée, ne voulant pas attendre les filles pour y aller…

Le chemin fut très court en voiture, et, quand j'arrivais devant le lycée je voyais déjà plusieurs voitures garées sur le parking, la plupart des voitures étaient légèrement vieille, elles allaient des plus anciennes au plus laides, mais seule une faisait la différence, c'était une Audi noire… Je regardais à nouveau le lycée qui me faisait face et je me disais que j'aurais mieux fais de continuer mes recherches… L'année risquait d'être… ennuyante… J'allais vraiment m'amuser… Merci beaucoup Alice…

Je sortis rapidement de ma voiture et fus déboussolé quand je sentis l'odeur de Bella, l'odeur de freesia tout autour de moi… Cela devait être mon imagination qui me jouait des tours parce que je n'arrête pas de penser à Bella, cela ne pouvait pas être Bella, alors, je décidais de faire avec et de continuer mon chemin vers l'accueil du bâtiment…

Je rentrais dans celui-ci, l'odeur de Bella toujours présente, je dirais même plus forte qu'auparavant, et alla directement au bureau d'inscription sans faire attention aux différents élèves que je croisais ou aux différentes filles qui voulaient me parler…

Quand je poussais la porte de l'accueil, je… je tombais littéralement à la renverse… Bella… Bella était là, devant moi, se tenant debout juste derrière le bureau de la secrétaire… C'était impossible, soit je faisait un rêve, soit c'était mon imagination que me jouait des tours… Mais quand je vis la secrétaire se lever et me dire :

- Bonjour, que voulez-vous ?

J'étais tellement heureux que je dus avoir un sourire bête sur le visage. Je voulu prendre Bella dans mes bras mais mon cerveau ne réagit pas et attendit pendant plusieurs secondes…

La femme répéta malgré ça et dit :

- Vous voulez quelque chose monsieur ?

- Euh… Oui… Je… Je voudrais m'inscrire, je suis le nouveau élève, je suis Edward Cullen…

Bella eut un mouvement de panique en se retournant, elle me regarda fixement d'un air hostile, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me détestait énormément… Elle se retourna à nouveau vers la femme et lui dit de sa voix si mélodieuse mais si dur :

- Merci pour les renseignements, au revoir.

- Au revoir.

Bella se retourna et quitta la pièce aussi vite que possible, je la suivais du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe la porte… J'avais voulu la suivre, lui parler pour savoir pourquoi elle m'avait regardé comme ça, mais, la secrétaire en avait décidé autrement car elle me dit, au moment où j'allais quitter la pièce :

- Oh oui, vous…

Je me retournais vers elle et elle poursuivit en disant :

- Euh… Vos frères et sœurs sont déjà scolarisés, non ?

- Oui. Emmett et Alice Cullen et Jasper et Rosalie Hale.

- Oui, je me souviens. Alors…

Elle se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers un casier au fond de la salle. Elle chercha dans tous les tiroirs et s'abaissa enfin pour chercher des papiers. Elle me dit en se relevant, revenant près du bureau et me tendant pleins de fiches différentes en s'asseyant :

- Voici votre fiche d'appel, votre liste des livres à acheter pour vos différents cours, et, enfin, vos horaires de cours. Vous devez faire signer votre fiche d'appel par tout les professeurs que vous avez aujourd'hui et me la ramener en fin d'après-midi…

- Merci, au revoir. - dis-je alors que j'étais pressé de partir de cette salle pour retrouver Bella…

Je sortais de la pièce et suivit son odeur si particulière à travers le couloirs. J'étais tellement heureux de la retrouver, j'étais… apaisé… Elle n'avait pas changé d'un cheveux, ma Bella… Elle était toujours la même malgré son regard si triste et si en colère de tout à l'heure… Elle était vivante… Elle allait bien… Et c'était le plus important pour moi.

Son odeur m'amena à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Je me mis à marcher plus vite, puis, enfin, courir quand je vis sa voiture démarrer en trombe… Je me fichais de courir vite alors que des élèves me regarderaient tous. Je voulais me dépêcher pour la retrouver, elle…

Je fus vite devant la voiture et me mis devant pour l'obliger à se stopper. Tout le monde nous regardaient avec des yeux hébétés, mais cela je m'en fichais, je voulais surtout qu'elle s'arrête. Après un long moment, elle s'arrêta brusquement et sortie de la voiture précipitamment…

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? - dit-elle avec une pointe de colère mais aussi de la tristesse dans la voix…

Cette fois, mon cerveau réagit au quart de tour, il n'attendit pas une seconde, et je l'a pris dans mes bras. Je sentais sa tête contre mon torse et mon nez était dans ses cheveux, j'humais son odeur avec délectation mais fus vite interrompus car elle m'avait violemment repoussé et m'avait assené un coup au visage…

- Bella… Pourquoi tu… ?

- Ne me touche plus jamais… Je t'interdis de me parler, ou de me toucher rien qu'une fois de plus, tu m'entends ?… Tu m'as fais assez de mal comme ça.

- De quoi tu parles ? - dis-je en m'approchant doucement d'elle pour éviter qu'elle s'emporte.

- Tu le sais très bien, tu t'es amusé à me torturer pendant ces dix dernières années… - dit-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix.

- Quoi ? Moi, te faire du mal ? Nan, je ne…

- Laisse-moi…

Et sur ce elle entra dans sa voiture et partie en furie… Moi, je restais là, me demandant toujours pourquoi elle m'avait dit ça…

Je décidais de la suivre mais je fus vite distancé… Cette fois je n'allais pas la laisser tomber, j'allais la retrouver coute que coute…

J'essayais toutes les pistes… Mais rien… Alors je rentrais chez moi pour aller voir Alice… Peut-être qu'elle m'aidera à la retrouver ou comprendre ce qui s'était passé…

Je rentrais rapidement chez moi et pus voir Alice, faisant les cents pas dans le salon.

- Alice, je…

- Oui… Je sais où elle est. Et je pense que c'est une mauvais idée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle est traumatisée par toi… Mais je ne te dirais pas pourquoi, c'est à elle de te le dire.

- Alice, dis moi où elle est…

- Je ne sais pas si…

- Alice, fais moi confiance, je ne lui ferais rien, je veux juste parler avec elle… Je veux juste lui proposer de venir avec nous…

Malgré ses appréhensions, elle me dit où elle se trouvait, ou, plutôt, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait autour d'elle.

Elle me décrivit une forêt assez importante autour d'elle avec de grands arbres qui montait très haut, beaucoup de verdure…

Bella se trouvait au centre, bien au milieu de la forêt environnante, elle était entourée de pleins de petites fleurs blanches et violettes. Elle était assise par terre, à pleurer… Elle avait ramené ses jambes contre son ventre et avait les cheveux qui tombaient sur son magnifique visage.

Je savais où elle était, j'avais déjà vu cette forêt, j'étais déjà allée à cet endroit pour réfléchir donc je savais par où passer pour la retrouver. Je devais la retrouver… Je voulais la retrouver… Et je ferais tout pour…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9 : Révélations**

Je commençais à courir pour la retrouver, je courais à travers toute la forêt, à travers tout ce paysage vert, et, après quelques minutes, j'arrivais enfin devant elle, devant Bella, qui, maintenant, était assise en tailleur sur l'herbe.

Je me mis à marcher tout doucement pour ne pas trop l'effrayer. Je m'approchais peu à peu d'elle, regardant ses cheveux qui descendaient le long de son dos… De là où j'étais je ne pouvais que regarder son dos, je n'avais que cette perspective, alors, pour avoir une meilleure vue, je tournais autour d'elle pour pouvoir voir son magnifique visage…

Elle eut d'abord un mouvement de recule en se relevant et en me dévisageant férocement. Comme plus tôt, dans la vision d'Alice, Bella pleurait, alors je stoppais ma marche et attendis pendant quelques secondes.

Mais, malgré que je sois resté sur place, elle continua à me dévisager… Son regard me transperçait de part en part, il me brûlait littéralement… J'avais l'impression que chaque parcelle, chaque cellule de mon corps brûlait sous son regard…

Elle s'avança peu à peu de moi, allant très lentement, et, dès qu'elle fut assez près, je fus surpris car elle me sauta dessus férocement et en quelques secondes je pus remarquer que je me retrouvais allongé au sol, Bella, au dessus de moi, à quelques mètres de là où on se trouvait plus tôt.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas là et elle commença à m'asséner plusieurs coups au visage, plusieurs poings, plusieurs gifles. Au début, je ne l'empêchais pas de me battre, je ne le voulais pas. J'avais l'impression d'être proche d'elle à cet instant, à chaque fois qu'elle me donnait un coup, à chaque fois que son poing cognait contre ma mâchoire, que je sentais son contact contre ma peau, je sentais toutes ses émotions parcourir mon corps, je sentais tout, sa haine, sa rancœur, son dégoût pour moi, tout cela passait de son corps au mien…

Après quelques minutes, je décidais de me réveiller de cette transe et de mettre fin à ses attaques…

J'attrapais déjà sa main gauche au premier coup qu'elle me donnait après mon réveil. Elle fut d'abord étonnée mais continua avec son autre poing quelques secondes plus tard. Je le saisissais rapidement et la regarda fixement dans les yeux.

Je sentais, dans mes mains, toute la force dont elle faisait appel pour se dégager de mon étreinte, elle essayait, mais elle n'y arrivait pas…

Et, après quelques minutes, ou, peut-être quelques heures, je ne savais pas, elle arrêta de se débattre, elle arrêta de lutter contre moi mais plongea son regard dans le mien.

- Bella… ?

Cela fut tout ce que je pouvais dire face à son regard haineux tourné vers moi…

- Lâches-moi Edward. Je pourrais te faire souffrir comme jamais tu n'as souffert auparavant… Alors… Lâches-moi si tu veux continuer à vivre…

Je ne reconnaissais pas la Bella que j'avais quitté il y a dix ans… A ses mots, mes mains n'obéirent plus à mon cerveau car elles lâchèrent celles de Bella l'instant qui suivit.

- Bella, tu… tu es toute ma vie, et, je… je n'ai jamais réussi à vivre … à vivre sans toi. Depuis maintenant dix ans, je n'ai pas cessé de te rechercher… A travers tout le globe… Je n'ai jamais cessé… Ces dix dernière années, je n'ai fais que ça…

Elle était maintenant debout, tournant autour de moi, tel un prédateur tournant tout autour de sa proie. Quand elle entendit ma phrase elle s'arrêta net et dit, d'une voix acide :

- Foutaise. Tu n'as pas arrêté de me faire souffrir pendant ces dix dernières années. Je n'appelle pas cela des recherches mais du sadisme… Tu m'as torturé, tu m'as obligé à faire des choses contre mon gré… Et tu appelles ça des recherches…

- Quoi ? - dis-je en me levant rapidement. - Je ne t'ai jamais rien fais de toute ma vie, de toute mon éternité même. Je n'aurais jamais osé… Je ne le ferais pas, je ne t'aurais jamais fais souffrir… Je ne t'aurais jamais obligé à faire quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas faire…

- Pourtant tu l'as fait. Chaque jour, à chaque heure, à chaque minute, à chaque seconde, tu n'as jamais cessé de me faire souffrir…

- Bella… Comment peux-tu croire ça ? Bella… Je…

- Je ne veux plus t'entendre… Je ne veux plus… Je n'en ai plus la force… Je n'ai plus la force de t'écouter parler…

- Bella… Je… Je t'aime.

Je m'approchais d'elle mais elle me prit au dépourvu puisqu'elle m'assena une gifle…

- Bella… Je t'aime. Crois-moi…

Et elle me donna à nouveau une gifle. Quand je la regardais à nouveau, je jurerais avoir vu des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues…

J'approchais ma main, très lentement de son visage, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Elle recula son visage légèrement mais ne fit rien d'autre pour me repousser. Elle avait l'air perdue…

- Bella… Comment peux-tu croire que je t'ai fais du mal ? Es-tu… sûre… que c'était… moi… pendant… toutes ces années ? - dis-je dans un murmure et en hésitant.

A cet instant précis, elle enleva rapidement ma main de son visage et me dit d'un air blessé, même déçu :

- Si j'en suis sûre ? Tu dis que je mens… Je me rappelle de ce que j'ai vécu, je me rappelle de tout, de chaque détail, même les plus insignifiants… Et tu dis que je mens ? Tu oses dire que je mens ?

- Bella… Je ne… - commençais-je.

- Bella, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire, je sais ce que tu as enduré pendant toutes ces années, et je sais aussi que ce n'était pas nous Bella… Nous ne t'avons rien fait. Nous n'aurions jamais osé - dit Alice en débarquant de nulle part.

- Toi aussi, tu insinues que je mens ?

- Non, je sais que tu ne nous mens pas… Mais… Des personnes… Je veux dire… Les vampires qui t'ont enlevés à nous… Ces vampires se sont fait passés pour nous… pendant… pendant ces dix ans… Tu te rappelles de… Nathan ?

- Oui… Mais je ne vois pas où…

- Bella… Tu te rappelles comment tu l'as rencontré ?

- Il… Il s'est fait passé pour… pour Edward…

Elle me regarda du coin de l'œil et je pus voir qu'elle avait compris où voulait en venir Alice.

- Exactement… Tu comprends maintenant ? Bella, nous ne t'obligeons pas à nous croire mais… Restes ici, restes… Dans cette ville… Restes… Avec nous… Au lycée… je veux dire… Ne t'enfuis pas à nouveau… Nous ne te voulons aucun mal…

- Je ne sais pas… Je… Je ne sais plus… Je ne sais plus qui croire…

- Bella… Un jour… Tu sauras qui croire… Tu trouveras la vérité dans tout ce qu'on t'a dit et ce qu'on t'a fait croire.

Elle nous regarda à tour de rôle, moi et Bella, puis dit :

- Je crois que… Je crois que je vais vous laisser… Vous avez encore des choses à vous dire… Au revoir Bella, et… N'oublies pas de réfléchir à ma proposition de rester ici…

Et, sur ces mots, elle s'en alla en un clin d'œil. Moi, je me retournais vers Bella, qui, elle aussi, s'était retournée pour me faire face et me regardait, l'air déboussolé.

Je ne pus retenir ma bouche de s'ouvrir et de dire :

- Bella… Je suis désolé pour tout ce que tu as vécu… Je… Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait mais je les hais de t'avoir blessé… Si je m'écoutais, je les rechercherais pour tous les tuer… Tu ne méritais pas tout ça… Tu ne méritais pas qu'on te fasse du mal…

- Merci. - dit-elle dans un souffle, en marchant très lentement à travers l'espace qui se trouvait tout autour de nous.

- Bella ?!

Elle se retourna vers moi et me dit, d'un air vide :

- Quoi ?!

- Tu hésites encore ? Enfin… Je veux dire… Tu hésites encore sur ce qu'on t'a dit à propos de ces dix dernières années ?

Elle attendit un instant et dit enfin :

- Je… Je ne sais pas…

- Bella, la seule chose que je peux dire pour notre défense c'est… que si on avait voulu te faire du mal ou te faire souffrir ou te tuer, si cela était notre but, on l'aurait fait dès le début… Je veux dire… On aurait pas attendu autant de temps pour t'attaquer… On ne t'aurait pas autant parlé… On ne se serait pas expliqué autant si on voulait te faire du mal…

Elle rit pendant quelques secondes, d'un rire doux et franc, pas un rire amer ou hypocrite. C'était un rire comme elle avait avant, comme quand je l'ai rencontré, comme quand elle était avec nous… Puis, après quelques minutes, elle me dit :

- Tu marques un point…

- Bella… Alice a raison, tu devrais rester ici, poursuivre tes études, avec nous, dans ce lycée… Nous ne voulons pas t'y empêcher, au contraire. Et puis, on pourrait essayer de redevenir ami… Enfin… Seulement si tu le désires… Bien sûr…

- Euh… Je verrais, j'ai… j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir… J'ai besoin de faire le point… J'ai besoin de faire le point sur ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui et… sur ce que j'ai vécu… J'aimerais… J'aimerais être seule maintenant… Si tu me le permets.

- Oh oui… Bien sûr, je… Je vais y aller…

Je me retournais vers la forêt pour partir quand elle m'appela pour me dire :

- Je pense revenir au lycée malgré tout… Je pense revenir demain parce qu'après tout… Tu… Tu as marqué un point… Je pense que tu m'aurais déjà fait souffrir si tu le voulais vraiment… Ou… Alors… Tu es très patient… Tu serais vraiment patient…

- Je suis aussi très patient d'habitude… Et… Je t'attendrais… Pas pour te faire souffrir bien sûr… S'il le faut, je t'attendrais…

- Oui… En revanche, j'aurais… besoin… de temps… Pour vous… Pour vous refaire confiance… A tous…

- Je t'attendrais, enfin… Je veux dire… On t'attendra…

J'attendis un moment et lui dis enfin :

- Au revoir Bella… A demain.

- A demain Edward… Elle était déjà différente de la fille que j'avais vu au lycée, différente de la fille qui m'avait sauté dessus au début de notre conversation.

La fille de tout à l'heure était la Bella amère, maintenant, c'était une fille agréable et gentille, mais, perdue malgré tout.

Et… J'espérais la reconquérir… Je ferais tout pour elle… Je ferais tout pour nous…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10 :Un petit pas en avant

**J'étais rentré chez moi rapidement et avais parlé à toute ma famille du retour de Bella. Je leur avais parlé de ce qui s'était passé avec elle, de notre bagarre, de notre échange, et ils furent heureux de savoir qu'elle était ici, et, surtout, qu'elle était en vie…**

**Après quoi, j'étais allé dans ma chambre pour réfléchir un peu sur tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui, l'espoir de revoir Bella quand je recommençais les cours, la joie et la surprise que j'ai eu quand j'ai vu Bella me détester, et, enfin, la paix que j'ai ressenti quand elle m'a dit qu'elle revenait le lendemain…**

**J'ai eu aussi le temps de relire le mot qu'elle m'avait laissé dix ans plus tôt et me remémorer tous mes souvenirs d'elle, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais… J'étais vraiment très impatient d'être le lendemain pour la revoir enfin… J'avais vécu dix ans sans la voir, et je ne savais pas comment j'avais survécu… Maintenant je désirais la voir à chaque instant de la journée, pour être sûr qu'elle n'ait rien, pour être sûr qu'elle soit en vie et qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas à nouveau…**

**Toute le reste de la soirée fut consacrée à Bella et seulement à elle… Je l'aimais, cela était sûr et certain, et je comptais bien me battre pour elle, pour la retrouver, pour retrouver la Bella de mon passé, pour lui redonner le même sourire que j'avais vu plus tôt, pour qu'elle me fasse à nouveau confiance, et, surtout, pour qu'elle m'aime comme moi je l'aime…**

**La soirée fut longue mais le matin arriva enfin pour me délivrer de ma solitude et de mon envie de voir Bella…**

**Quand il fut six heures, je me décidais à aller prendre une douche. Je pris différents habits dans mon dressing et entra dans ma salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien chaude. Je pris tout mon temps pour enfin sortir de celle-ci, m'habiller et partir pour le lycée.**

**Une fois arrivé, je coupais le contact, sortais de la voiture en vitesse et m'accouda à celle-ci, regardant l'entré du parking pour pouvoir voir les voitures qui arrivaient. J'attendis pendant un long moment, et, pour m'occuper, je lisais encore et encore la lettre de Bella. Tous ses mots étaient ancrés en moi, chaque phrases, chaque ponctuations, je les connaissais par cœur à force de la lire… **

**Peu à peu le parking se remplissait mais toujours pas de Bella… Quand la sonnerie se fit entendre, Bella n'était toujours pas là, et, j'avoue, que je commençais à m'inquiéter… Je me demandais si elle ne m'avait pas menti pour pouvoir s'enfuir et ne plus jamais revenir, cette idée me fit peur… Malgré tout, j'attendis encore quelques temps avant de succomber à mon envie de la retrouver.**

**Je rentrais à nouveau dans l'habitacle de la voiture et démarra en trombe. Je réfléchissais aux différents endroits où elle pourrait aller, et, le seul qui me vint à l'esprit et que je connaissais était l'endroit où on était hier, la clairière…**

**En quelques secondes j'étais arrivé à destination et vis avec soulagement, Bella, couché dans l'herbe, les yeux fermés. Elle était toujours aussi magnifique… J'aurais pu l'admirer des heures mais elle dut m'entendre car elle se releva d'un bond. D'abord, je crus voir de la peur dans son regard, puis, cette peur se transforma rapidement en surprise… **

**- Edward ? Pourquoi es-tu là ?**

**- Je… Je ne t'ai pas vu au lycée… Alors… J'ai eu peur… peur que tu sois partie à nouveau, peur de… peur de ne plus jamais te revoir après hier… Alors… Je… Je suis partie à ta recherche et je suis venu ici… Espérant t'y retrouver.**

**- Au lycée ? Mais il est quelle heure ?**

**- Euh… Neuf heures et quart… - dis-je en regardant ma montre.**

**- Déjà ?! Je n'ai même pas vu le temps passer… Les élèves et le directeur n'auront pas une très bonne opinion de moi… Ils vont croire que je sèche les cours quand cela me plaît et que je ne suis pas assez sérieuse pour rester au moins une journée en cours…**

**- Ce n'est pas grave ce qu'ils pensent de toi… Ils vont croire la même chose pour moi mais… On en a rien à faire…**

**- Tu as raison !**

**- J'ai toujours raison. - dis-je avec un petit rire.**

**- J'en ai l'impression. - dit-elle en riant aussi.**

**- Tu… Tu veux qu'on reste un peu ici ?**

**- Euh… Non… Je… Je suis resté ici tellement de temps qu'il faut que je pense à aller en cours…**

**- Euh… Oui, tu as raison… - dis-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux.**

**- J'ai toujours raison. - dit-elle en se relevant et en riant.**

**- Bella, tu…**

**- Je… ?! - dit-elle avec le même sourire.**

**- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué…**

**- Oh… Euh… Merci… - dit-elle gênée.**

**- Tu n'es pas obligé de dire la même chose, je comprends…**

**- Ta… Ta gentillesse… et… ton… ton humour m'ont beaucoup manqués… Au cours de ces dix dernières années… - dit-elle les yeux baissés.**

**- Merci.**

**Après quelques minutes, je lui dis :**

**- Bella, tu… Tu veux qu'on aille en cours… Je veux dire… Ensemble…**

**- Euh… Eh bien… Ma voiture est garée tout près, donc, je… Je pensais aller prendre une doucher et aller en cours seulement cette après-midi…**

**- Oh… Euh… Oui… Tu as raison… Je… Je comprends.**

**- Mais… Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi, on pourrait parler avant et après que j'aurais pris ma douche… Enfin… Seulement si tu le veux…**

**- Oui… - dis-je un peu trop rapidement - Je veux bien…**

**- Bien, alors…. Suis-moi avec ta voiture, enfin… Si tu le peux…**

**Elle sourit et commença à marcher jusqu'à sa voiture.**

**- Je tiens à ce que tu saches que je conduis vite, même très vite… - dis-je en m'installant dans ma voiture et en abaissant la vitre.**

**Elle fit de même et me dit :**

**- C'est ce qu'on verra… Prêts ?!**

**- Quand tu veux…**

**- Ok… C'est parti.**

**Et, suite à ses paroles, elle démarra en trombe, moi, je démarrais un quart de seconde après elle. **

**Je roulais à quelques mètre de Bella, mais ce n'était pas intentionnel, elle roulait un peu plus vite que moi, je devais l'avouer… **

**Les paysages défilaient autour de moi puisque nous roulions très vite pour retourner sur la route principale. Cette même route nous conduisit directement à son appartement, se trouvant en plein milieu de la ville, près de la place centrale…**

**Elle se gara sur le parking, ce que je fis aussi, et sortit de celle-ci pour toquer à ma vitre au moment où je coupais le contact. A mon tour, je sortais de la voiture alors que elle, elle se tenait juste devant moi :**

**- J'ai gagné. - dit-elle avec un grand sourire.**

**- C'était une course ?!**

**- Mauvais joueur. - dit-elle en me donnant une tape dans le dos - Allez viens.**

**Elle commença à monter les escaliers, moi à sa suite, pour enfin arriver devant la porte de son appartement. Elle l'ouvrit rapidement et déposa les clefs sur le meuble de l'entrée.**

**- Je vais prendre ma douche, tu peux visiter l'appartement si tu le souhaites.**

**- D'accord.**

**Et, sur ce, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Quant à moi, je m'avançais dans le petit couloir beige qui était devant moi. **

**Au bout de celui-ci, je regardais à ma gauche, et là se trouvait un bar assez haut de couleur noire avec de hauts tabourets de couleur brune. On pouvait voir la cuisine, derrière le bar, qui était des mêmes couleurs avec un grand plan de travail au centre.**

**A droite se trouvait le salon où il y avait un grand canapé en cuir noir, qui, lui, était en face d'un petite table basse blanche et d'un grand écran plat, incrusté au mur.**

**Il y avait aussi un grand piano noir qui trônait près de la terrasse, ainsi que deux guitares, une acoustique de couleur brune, assez claire, et une électrique, de couleur bleue électrique. **

**Je n'osais pas aller plus loin dans ma visite alors je m'asseyais au piano et l'attendis en regardant les touches blanches et noires du piano.**

**J'avais envie d'y jouer mais je n'osais pas, encore une fois… Ce n'était pas à moi et je n'avais pas jouer depuis maintenant dix ans. **

**Trop de souvenirs douloureux me revenaient en mémoire à chaque fois que je regardais un piano, et, ce, depuis dix ans… Cela me rappelait Bella, tout simplement. **

**Mais, maintenant que je l'avais retrouvé, ces souvenirs s'étaient envolés, laissant place à de la joie, de l'espoir…**

**Je fus tellement subjugué par le piano que je n'entendis pas Bella approcher. Elle s'assit à côté de moi, sur le tabouret, et me dit :**

**- Tu n'as pas joué du piano depuis combien de temps ?**

**Je regardais encore les touches et dis :**

**- Un moment…**

**- Ca remonte à combien de temps la dernière fois ?**

**- Dix ans… - dis-je toujours en fixant le piano.**

**- Dix ?! Oh… Je vois… Tu… Tu as arrêter quand… quand je suis partie…**

**- Oui, enfin… J'ai surtout arrêté pour te rechercher… Mais… Oui… Je ne voulais plus jouer non plus… Je n'en avais plus la force…**

**- Oh… Eh bien… Maintenant que tu m'as retrouvé, tu peux recommencer à jouer…**

**- Une prochaine fois peut-être…**

**- D'accord…**

**- Et toi… ? Tu… Tu joues de tous ces instruments… ?! - dis-je en montrant des mains le piano et les deux guitares.**

**- J'apprends encore…**

**A cet instant, je la regardais et me perdit dans l'intensité de ses yeux…**

**Après quelques minutes de silence, Bella se leva et me dit : **

**- Et comment trouves-tu mon appartement ?**

**- Eh bien… Le salon et la cuisine sont très bien, bien que la cuisine ne serve à rien, mais je n'ai pas visité le reste de l'appartement…**

**- Oh… Eh bien… Nous allons remédier à ça. - dit-elle en me prenant la main pour me mener d'abord à sa chambre.**

**Quand elle ouvrit la porte, il y avait un lit rond, de couleur grise avec des coussins bleus électriques posés dessus, à côté duquel se trouvait une petite table de chevet avec une lampe grise. Le lit se trouvait juste en dessous d'une grande fenêtre. **

**Dans le coin opposé, il y avait un bureau avec un ordinateur posé dessus. **

**Le reste de sa chambre, était, plutôt, une bibliothèque avec quelques étagères de CD parmi les étagères de livres…**

**La chambre donnait elle-même sur deux pièces, l'une était son dressing, l'autre était sa salle de bain, qui, elle, était de couleur grise et violet foncé. Elle avait une grande douche ainsi qu'une grande baignoire-jacuzzi. **

**Après avoir fait le tour de l'appartement, on se mit assis sur le canapé et nous commençâmes à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que midi sonne…**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapitre 11 : Apprendre à mieux se connaître_

_**Quand midi sonna, je fus déçu de ne pas pouvoir continuer à lui parler, de ne pas pouvoir continuer à la regarder dans les yeux, de ne pas pouvoir rester dans notre bulle, loin de tout et de tout le monde…**_

_**Nous nous mîmes rapidement en route pour le lycée, et, encore une fois, elle me dit, en sortant de son appartement :**_

_**- On refait la course ?**_

_**- On faisait la course tout à l'heure ?**_

_**- Ah ah, très drôle…**_

_**- Je sais… Tu es très joueuse j'ai l'impression…**_

_**- Un peu et puis… c'est amusant… de… de te battre à la course. – dit-elle avec un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.**_

_**- Tu ne m'as pas battu vu que ce n'était pas une course…**_

_**- Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire… Mauvais perdant ! – dit-elle en riant.**_

_**- Mouais, j'ai une meilleure idée…**_

_**- Laquelle ? – me demanda-t-elle septique.**_

_**- Un pari… Si je gagne, j'ai le droit… à un week-end, seulement toi et moi, dans un endroit où personne ne peut nous déranger, et où personne d'autre n'est admis…**_

_**- Et si je gagne ?**_

_**- Un week-end avec moi. – dis-je avec un grand sourire.**_

_**Elle rit pendant quelques secondes et me dit :**_

_**- Je pensais plutôt à… si je gagne, tu devras me protéger d'Alice et de ta famille.**_

_**- Ils ne te feront aucun mal, tu le sais très bien.**_

_**- Je sais… Mais je veux dire que tu me protégeras de la folie du shopping d'Alice, si elle veut en faire avec moi, tu fais tout pour que je n'y aille pas. Ou… encore, si Emmett veut faire un bras de fer avec moi, tu l'en empêches, etc…**_

_**- C'est si horrible que ça ? – dis-je en rigolant.**_

_**- Eh bien… Avec Alice ?… Je suis obligée de répondre ?**_

_**- Non, c'était une question bête… Alors… Pari tenu.**_

_**- Pari tenu. Dis moi quand tu seras prêts.**_

_**Et sur ce, elle alla en vitesse à sa voiture, s'installa au siège du conducteur et mit le contact, après qu'elle ait mis sa ceinture. Moi, je fis de même avant de me mettre à son niveau, avec ma voiture. J'abaissais la vitre de la place du passager et lui dis :**_

_**- Je suis prêt, et toi ?**_

_**- Pareil.**_

_**- Très bien… Alors… C'est parti.**_

_**A ces mots, j'appuyais à fond sur l'accélérateur et démarra en trombe. Bella me suivait de très près alors j'accélérais encore plus quand je fus sur la voie rapide. J'accélérais, encore et toujours, évitant de peu chaque voiture qui se présentait à moi, et, bien sûr, toujours suivis de près par Bella. **_

_**Elle réussit à me dépasser pendant quelques secondes mais je fis ronronner encore plus mon moteur, pour avoir plus de vitesse. **_

_**Quand nous fûmes arrivés au lycée, j'avais gagné la course à quelques centièmes de secondes près. Je me garais, mis la voiture au point mort et descendis de celle-ci pour aller voir Bella, qui venait, elle aussi, de se garer.**_

_**Je me rapprochais de sa voiture rapidement pour lui ouvrir la portière et lui dis :**_

_**- Alors ? ! – dis-je avec un petit sourire.**_

_**- Bon d'accord… Tu as gagné. - dit-elle toute déçue - Alors… On fait quoi ce week-end ?**_

_**- Tu verras… C'est une surprise…**_

_**- Je n'ai même pas le droit de le savoir ?**_

_**- Non, je veux te faire la surprise. - dis-je avec un grand sourire.**_

_**- Bon… D'accord… Mmmmm… Allons en cours, nous n'allons pas rater encore des heures de cours… Ce serait mal vu…**_

_**- Tu as raison. On devrait aller au secrétariat. **_

_**- Allons-y.**_

_**Et nous partîmes pour le secrétariat… Je fus étonné d'entendre toutes les pensées de tous les élèves. C'était la première fois depuis ce matin que j'entendais les pensées des autres, c'était comme si, avant, j'étais dans une bulle protectrice et que je venais d'en sortir. **_

_**J'avais tendance à ne penser qu'à Bella, alors je ne me souciais pas des autres avant que j'entende des pensées qui m'ont littéralement mises en colère. Celles d'un jeune homme, de « notre âge », enfin… de notre âge physiquement parlant dirons-nous…**_

_**Il avait les cheveux bruns, mi-long, les yeux bleus, a peu près la même carrure que moi.**_

_****Ouah, la nouvelle est trop belle, elle a l'air sympa, mais, c'est qui ce mec à côté d'elle ? Son copain ? Nan je pense pas, ils seraient plus rapprochés l'un de l'autre. J'ai peut-être mes chances avec elle, je verrai ça en cours.****_

**A ces mots, je me rapprochais de Bella et mis ma main sur son épaule. **

**** **_**Ohhhh… Mmm… Je pense que j'ai mes chances malgré tout… Ils doivent seulement être amis, rien d'autre… Il l'a tient par l'épaule seulement, s'il était avec, il serait en train de l'embrasser en lui tenant la main… Oui c'est sûrement ça, ils ne peuvent qu'être amis…**_** ****

**Ce mec me révulsait, il croyait avoir une chance avec Bella, et, en plus, il la trouvait belle, mais elle était plus que ça, bien plus… Aucun mot n'était assez fort pour décrire sa beauté.**

**Quant à Bella, quand je me retournais vers elle, je ne fus pas étonné de la voir accélérer le pas pour aller au secrétariat, ne se souciant pas de lui une seule seconde.**

**Une fois arrivés, nous dûmes remplir quelques papiers pour heures manquées à cause de notre « maladie » et partîmes en cours.**

**Malheureusement je n'étais pas dans sa classe de toute l'après-midi. Elle passa lentement, très lentement sans Bella avec moi. J'étais tellement en manque d'elle, de son sourire magnifique, de ses yeux, de sa bouche pulpeuse, de son odeur enivrante, de sa personnalité…Tout me manquait. **

**Alors quand la sonnerie de quatre heures sonna, je me dépêchais d'aller devant la salle de cours de Bella, pour l'y attendre… Elle fut la dernière sortie alors nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa voiture.**

**Arrivés devant la portière, Bella me tira par le bras et me dit :**

**- Et si nous allions nous promener un peu… pour… pour parler… J'ai trouvé un très bel endroit, en plus de la clairière…**

**- Oui ! - dis-je un peu trop rapidement - Enfin je veux dire… Je veux bien…**

**- Bien… On y va en voiture ou à pieds ?**

**- Eh bien, nous pourrions peut-être y aller à pieds, après tout, nous sommes des vampires, nous avons tout notre temps…**

**- D'accord… Mais… Pas de course cette fois.**

**Et nous commençâmes à marcher l'un près de l'autre :**

**- Ce n'est pas que ça me gène de faire la course. Mais… C'est surtout Emmett le grand joueur.**

**- Oui… Mais… J'ai du mal à parler au reste de ta famille…**

**- Je comprends… Tu as vécu tellement de choses en dix ans. Je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour me parler, mais j'en suis très heureux… Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé mais… je sais que tu as beaucoup souffert…**

**- Oui… Désolée, mais… Je ne veux pas trop en parler… Trop de mauvais souvenirs alors… je préfère les garder pour moi, pour l'instant.**

**- Je comprends, ne t'inquiètes pas.**

**Et nous continuâmes à marcher jusqu'à ce que Bella se retourna vers moi, le regard taquin, comme une petite fille qui avait eu une idée farfelue, et me dit :**

**- Fermes les yeux et donne moi ta main.**

**- Tu veux me tuer, c'est ça ?**

**Elle rit pendant quelques secondes puis me dit :**

**- C'est une idée, mais… non… Allez, fais-le.**

**J'aurais pu faire tout ce qu'elle me demandait de faire, j'aurais pu sauter d'un pont, passer sous un train, n'importe quoi, je l'aurais fais parce que c'était elle qui me l'avait demandé. Alors je fis ce qu'elle me dit, je fermais les yeux et lui tendis la main qu'elle prit tout de suite, dans la sienne. **

**Sa peau était encore plus douce qu'hier, plus délicate. A son toucher, j'étais comme… envoûté, je ne voulais plus la lâcher, je voulais la garder près de moi, pour toujours…**

**Elle me guida pendant quelques mètres puis elle enleva sa main de la mienne, ce qui me rendit terriblement triste, et me dit dans le creux de l'oreille :**

**- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant.**

**Sa voix était tellement belle, sensuelle, qu'elle me donna des frissons dans tout le corps. **

**Après quelques secondes, j'ouvris les yeux et fut étonné du lieu, j'étais en admiration devant ce paysage magnifque.**

**Nous étions sur un colline, où se trouvait de grands arbres un peu partout ainsi que des fleurs de toutes sortes et un banc juste en face de la magnifique vue de la ville. On pouvait voir l'étendue de la ville, on pouvait voir toutes les maisons, les quartiers, etc… remplir l'endroit vaste qui était à nos pieds. **

**Bella se mit assise sur le banc, me regarda quelques minutes, puis tapota sur la place qui se trouvait à côté d'elle sur le banc.**

**Je me retournais vers elle et me mis assis à la place qu'elle m'avait proposé plus tôt.**

**Après quelques minutes de contemplation, je lui dis :**

**- C'est tellement… magnifique… Je… Je n'ai pas de mots…**

**- C'est ce que ça m'a fait la première fois… On s'y fait vite. - dit-elle avec un petit rire.**

**- Oui je m'en doute…**

**- Edward… ?**

**Je me retournais vers elle pour la retrouver, renfermée sur elle-même avec la tête baissé. Je soulevais son menton à l'aide de mon index et plongea mon regard dans le sien et lui dis :**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Tu es sûr de vouloir ma compagnie… Pour le week-end ?**

**- Bien sûr, autrement je ne l'aurais pas proposé. Je veux passer du temps avec toi, tout le temps… Je veux seulement être avec toi et rien d'autres, et… cela… dès ce week-end…**

**- Mmmm… D'accord… Je… Je le voulais aussi. - dit-elle toute gênée.**

**Nous continuâmes de parler de tout et de rien, de rigoler aussi, et, surtout, de regarder le beau paysage que nous offrait la ville dans le noir. Toute les lumières, les lampadaires, les éclairages des maisons, tous, étaient allumés. On avait l'impression que c'était des bougies ou encore des étoiles dans le ciel noir. Mais le plus beau était que je vivais ça avec Bella, et, pour l'instant, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes.**

**Toute la semaine fut consacrée aux cours et aux soirées avec Bella, sur la colline. C'était notre lieu de rendez-vous, et, chaque jour, j'étais impatient de me retrouver seule avec Bella, elle et moi, bavardant de ce qui nous passait par l'esprit.**


End file.
